WOWP Season 3 My way
by Capt John Price
Summary: This would be how i would write season 3, which means more jalexness along with a story arc and explaining the disappearance of some characters. AU from the movie onwards. May or may not include Juliet or Mason along with season 3 and 4 plot. Finally completed, need feedback on whether to do a sequel or spin-off or just revise the earlier chapters to bring it up to par.
1. Back To The Normal Way of Things?

Hey Guys, I'm sorry that I've forgotten about you guys. It's just that I've been stumped for ideas while being busy with school. So here's my first wizards chapter fic. This takes place after the movie, with none of season 3 or 4 happening like it did. I do not own wizards of waverly place or any of the notable brands mentioned.

Episode 1:Back to the Normal way of things?

After the stone of dreams situation, the rest of the Russo's vacation went pretty much like any normal family vacation. Alex appreciated the family togetherness especially after learning how she nearly lost them. Justin and Alex also bonded through the vacation with Justin helping Alex get through the psychological trauma from seeing her whole family disappear. Max has noticed this and started referring to them as Jalex, to which both Justin and Alex laugh off before pranking Max in return.

The rest of the summer was quite uneventful so we shall skip to the beginning of Fall.

"I really can't believe that school's gonna start tomorrow .'' Complains Alex. "Yeah, it just feels like yesterday that me and Alfred were working on our filth trap.'' Says Max. "That was yesterday Max, I for one can't wait to get back to learning even if that means i have less time to work on my robot. "Stop nerding out Justin." Teases Alex playfully. "At least I didn't create a giant black hole in the living room." Retorts Justin playfully. "Ok kids, that's enough. Its time for you to go to bed." Says Theresa. The 3 siblings soon washed up and got ready for bed. Alex had trouble sleeping at first so she sneaked into Justin's room(she did this several times after having nightmares of the Stone of Dreams).

"Justin, Justin." Says Alex while trying to wake him up. "What's wrong Lex? Had another nightmare? Asked Justin concerned. "No, it's just that I can't get to sleep. Says Alex. "Ok, get in but set the alarm for 5 AM so that mom and dad won't find out that we're sleeping together." Says Justin sleepily. "We are NOT sleeping together, I'm just sleeping next to you to help me get to sleep." Says Alex. "Whatever you say. Goodnight Lex." Says Justin before he kissed her on her forehead. Neither of them knew what this kiss would do to them.

After Justin carried Alex to her room and tucking her into her bed, he then took a shower with the memory of the kiss still fresh in his mind. Alex woke up late as usual,but after a quick shower and a hastily eaten breakfast,the 3 of them were off to school. "Hey Harper, how was your summer? Asked Alex. "Besides the fact that I had to visit my parent's circus, the rest of it was pretty good since I made a few new outfits. How about you?" Asked Harper happily. Alex then noticed Harper was wearing a chicken outfit. Alex then recounted the Stone of Dreams story while Justin was listening to his Iphone and Max playing with his PSP.

The teens soon went to their respective cliques and then to class. "Alright buckaroos, today we have a new partner coming to join us as well as an old one returning. Gigi Hollingworth has returned from the students exchange programme in Australia, and I like to introduce this fella, Michael Oliver who comes from England. "Hello chaps, I really hope to get to know you lot." Said Michael.(**I'm Sorry if I offended any British readers)** "That British boy seems pretty cute, but I hoped that Gigi would be eaten by some kangaroos os something." Alex said to Harper.

Meanwhile, Theresa and Jerry were trying to think of ways to get more customers. "We need more customers, Theresa but how do we get some? Jerry asked his wife. "Maybe we should try to make a sandwich and get the New York Mets or Yankees to endorse it."Theresa said. "After what happened to the Mets representatives last time, I think we should make a sandwich for the Yankees. Jerry said. "Good point, you go get the condiments, I'll get the bread.

The rest of the school day was uneventful besides that the new student, Michael has now followed Gigi around like a dog on a leash. Case in point, Justin accidentally spilled his food tray on Gigi and Michael punched Justin in the jaw while landing himself a detention. The teens soon returned to the sub shop where they found their parents trying to make a new sandwich. "Hey Max, come and try this sandwich." Jerry said to his son. "This sandwich tastes too salty, it could use a little maple syrup." Sais Max after tasting the sandwich. Max then followed his parents to the kitchen to continue trying to find the perfect sandwich.

Alex, Justin and Harper went up to the loft to study which is a first for Alex. "_My brother got punched and is bruised, bring him an ice pack so he can snooze" _Alex recited. An ice pack appeared in Justin's hand and he pressed it to his jaw. Justin thanked her and the 3 of them discussed how had their first days gone. After deciding that they have a mutual dislike of Gigi and her dog, Michael it was soon time for Alex and Justin's wizard lesson. "Guys, we almost created the perfect sandwich but dad put too much popcorn in it." Max complained. His siblings just comforted him as their father started to teach.

"Today's lesson is about travelling between different universes." Jerry told his kids. "Cool, I've always wanted to see the dinosaurs." Max said happily. After explaining to him the meaning of universes, Jerry went on. "There are many universes and all you've got to do to travel between them is to say your name then Universious Explorus, to return back home you've got to say your name then Primius Universenus. But you have to return back to your normal dimension by 6 hours or you'll be trapped there forever." Jerry taught. Justin then tried the spell and ended up in a universes where there are superheroes everywhere. He took a picture of them and came back. Max tried the spell and ended up in a universes where video game characters are real, he even brought back an omni blade. Alex meanwhile ended up in a universes where she and Justin were constantly fighting and are not close.(That would be the canon universe) She hated it and returned home quickly. Justin asked why they went to different dimensions, and their father said it was because it was at random.

Meanwhile, Harper was helping Theresa with dinner. Finishing that, she also tried helping to make the elusive perfect sandwich. Things were normal until the next day in school. Here, Gigi was harassing Alex and when Justin came to her rescue, Michael helped Gigi by punching Justin again. "What the Fuck man?" I'm just trying to help my sister. Justin shouted in pain. "Sorry old chap, it's nothing personal but I'm just protecting my girlfriend. _Michael Oliver and Gigi Hollingsworth Dimensionous Explorus. _Alex casted in anger. "What did you just do? Justin asked his sister angrily. "I'm sorry Justin, its just that I can't stand Gigi as well as seeing that guy hurt you." Alex cried to Justin. "It's ok Lex, I'll fix this somehow.'' Justin sighs while comforting his sister.

"This sandwich needs a little more cheese." Max told his parents. After the cheese is put, Max tasted it and loved it and so did his parents. "We ahould let Justin and Alex try this sandwich first before we try to let the Yankees try it.

Cut to the end of the day...

"So you sent those 2 into another dimension?" Theresa asked her daughter. Alex nodded. "How did you even know which dimension would they be in?" Asked Jerry curiously. "Well. I used the locator spell and then flashed there and I wiped their memories. "So how does the sandwich taste?" Asked Max hopefully. "I think it could use more mayo" Said Justin. "I think it needs more corn." Said Alex. Max, Jerry and Theresa hung their heads and went back to the sub shop. "You know, I never hated Michael cause he said my outfits were kinda cool." Harper said before leaving Alex and Justin.

"So, you didn't like to see me being messed with by Gigi?" Alex asked her brother. "Of course not, you're my little sister and it's my job to protect you not matter how annoying you are." Justin said truthfully. "Yeah, thanks. I also didn't like how that punk owned your face."Said Alex honestly. They then hugged each other good night and went to bed.

So how was it? I know I'm abit rusty so cut me some slack eh? Please review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to post the next chapter.


	2. Max's Crush

Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews. I hope I would be able to meet your expectations and keep to a 1 episode per day schedule. The good news is that I got Season 3's main plot pretty much planned out. I do not own wizards of waverly place or any of its characters.

Episode 2: Formula Carpet/Max's Crush

It was just like any other day at the waverly place sub shop, the teens are getting ready to go to school while their parents are preparing to open their sub shop for the day. "Bye kids, have a nice day at school." Said Jerry and Theresa to their children. As Theresa was wiping the tables, she noticed a vaguely familiar dog outside the sub shop. _Where have I seen this dog before? _She thought to herself. She brought the dog inside. "Theresa, is it just me or I have seen this dog before?" Jerry asked his wife. "That's exactly what I thought." Theresa said. After giving the dog a few scraps of leftovers, she soon brought the dog to the loft as Jerry was serving the first batch of customers.

On the way to school, Max told his siblings about this girl he wanted to ask out. "So guys, got any ideas on how should I ask her?" Max asked hopefully. "Max, you should just try being yourself." Justin advised ."Max, I think that you should do something big to get her to notice you." Alex advised. "Max, I'll help you with this girl because this two will probably be of no help." Harper said. "Thanks for the advice guys, Harper I hope you can help me sort this out." They soon entered the school and the first thing they see is Gigi and her slave, Michael. Gigi wisely decided to ignore them after what happened last week so the foursome soon headed to their respective classes. Max was thinking of ways to impress Beatrice in his class, Harper was thinking up a few new clothes designs while trying to help Max with his girl problem, Justin had a hard time on his pop quiz because he was thinking about Alex and that kiss, Alex meanwhile paid attention in class for the first time to shut out the thoughts of Justin and that hug.

Meanwhile, Theresa and Jerry were busy tending to the sub shop while still wondering about the origin of the dog that is currently in their loft. Jerry sneaked away to the lair during one of the lazier hours to read the wizard paper. After a few stories about the wizard council election, he came across an ad for a flying carpet race. The sub shop needed publicity so he needed to sponsor a team or skyside but after looking at the cost that was out of the question. He quickly made a note to himself to suggest that to Justin. He then quickly made his way back to the sub shop in preparation for the lunch rush.

Beatrice Fenton is one of the most popular girls in school and yet she isn't as shallow as Gigi. That plus her good grades made her the apple of most of the 7th grade boys. Her long dark hair cascading down to her shoulders, a slim body and a pretty face it was no wonder either. "Max, stop staring at her." Harper said. "Ok fine, so what's the plan again?" Max asked. "You are going to drop the note that you wrote earlier into her locker to check to see if she's interested." Harper told Max. After Beatrice and her friends left her locker, Max quickly walked past and inserted the note into the locker.

After school, the 3 siblings and Harper were walking back to the Russo sub shop. Harper was busy telling Alex, Justin and Max of Beatrice's reaction to the note max wrote. "She was blushing and giggling when she saw the note, good job Max you've got a shot there." Harper praised the youngest Russo. "Thanks for the help Harper.' Max said The two then hugged. "Can't believe you would use the note trick, I myself don't trust notes like that." Justin said while looking at Alex. "That's because a note for you would be too good to be true. I'm proud of you, Maxie." Alex said proudly. They soon entered the sub shop and the Russo's got ready for their shifts. "Justin, your father wants to speak to you in the lair. Harper, can you help Max serve the customers? Alex, there is a dog in the loft that is strangely familiar, can you go check it out?

Justin soon headed to the lair and saw his father reading the Wiz-paper. "Dad, you wanted to speak to me? Justin asked. "Yeah, you know how we need to attract more customers to the sub shop, right? Jerry asked. Justin nodded. Jerry then started showing him the ad and explained the idea to him. Justin soon agreed and started to work on modifying their old carpet to meet the specs.

Alex went up to the loft to investigate the so-called mysterious dog her mom mentioned. As it turns out, Alex recognized that dog anywhere. It was Dragon! After feeding him and giving him a bath in the middle of all the friendly barks and licks Dragon gave her, she soon went down to help out in the sub shop. "Mom, the dog was Dragon." Alex told her mother. "No wonder why it seemed so familiar to your father and I, I have no clue how it suddenly shows up after 2 years and acts like its all normal, but then again it is a dragon.

Max and Harper waited the tables while discussing what should max do next. It was eventually decided that Max should ask Beatrice out tomorrow. Harper in turn ask Max for some outfit ideas and he is happy to oblige.

The next day at school was rather uneventful, besides Max asking Beatrice out to which she said Yes happily. When they got home, Justin started getting ready for the race. "Alex, will you be my co-flyer?" Justin asked hopefully. _It could be almost like a second date. _"Eh, why not? I went flying with you once before already." Alex said while shrugging. The whole Russo clan and Harper went through the portal door to the Manhattan carpet raceway. "Wow, I didn't know they had races in the wizard world." Harper said while in awe. "A lot of human sports have their respective wizard version." Jerry replied.

The race would be a 10 lap event with all carpets required to make at least 1 pit-stop . The other competitors include TJ and a blonde angel girl among others. "Good luck you two, bring home the win for Team Waverly Sub Station." Wished Theresa ,Max, Jerry and Harper." Justin and Alex said their thanks and soon lined up on the starting grid. Unlike the muggle races with electronics lights, the wizard races would start when the 5 wands above the racers have all popped. Jalex got off to a bad start cause they had a fuel leak. They pitted immediately and emerged last. They filled the tank to the brim and then tore after the leaders. After all the stops, it was Team Jalex in front and it would stay that way to the end.

"What a brilliant race, mija but I am kinda scared of the loud engine noises." Confesses Theresa. After they were congratulated and the podium ceremony, they went home with the prize money. Harper said goodbye to the Russo's and headed home while Theresa and Jerry soon got ready for bed. Max wished his siblings good night and started playing his Xbox. "Good job, Michael Schumacher we won." Said Alex "Yeah, and I couldn't have done it too without my trusty sidekick." Justin teased back. Alex then wished him goodnight but not before kissing him on the cheek and leaving him dumbfounded.

Gigi was seen walking into a dark alley in accordance to instructions she received on a note in her locker. "So I see you want revenge on the Russo's huh?" Asked the hooded man. "Yes I do, do you have any dirt on them?" Gigi asked the mysterious man. "Oh, do I?" The man replied.

Dun, dun, dun we have a storm brooming. I wanted to write a filler episode but yet I wanted to progress the story a little so there you go. And yes, I'm a fan of motorsport so sue me. And before I forget, please read, review and add this story to your story alerts people.


	3. Second Thoughts Part 1

Hey guys, the captain here with another episode of wizard of waverly place season 3. I'll try to include more jalex in this episode since the last episode was a filler. One last thing, please review the story guys, it gives me the encouragement to continue the story. I do not own wizards of waverly place or any of its characters.

Episode 3: Second Thoughts Part 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have been weird ever since my family and I returned from our vacation to Puerto Rico. When we left, I was in a happy relationship with my vampire girlfriend, Juliet. When we returned, I have drifted away from her while drawing closer to my baby sister, Alex. After she kissed me on the cheek the other day, I had butterflies in my stomach at the contact. Could I be attracted to my little sister?_

_Justin_

Justin closed his diary and started to think. He regretted that he and Juliet broke up after they don't have much in common but after he kissed her forehead and the hug the two shared, he has felt happier with Alex than Juliet. While thinking this through, he soon felt asleep.

Meanwhile, Alex has also been going through the same problem. She has no idea what compelled her to kiss Justin on the cheek the other soon took out her sketchpad and just started drawing. Eventually, she has finished the drawing and she was shocked at what she drew, the time when she and Justin were sitting by the campfire in Puerto Rico. She then put her sketchpad away and started to sleep.

The next day, the teens made their way to school with different agendas. Justin was planning on hanging out with his friends and having a normal day to keep his mind off of Alex. Alex was planning a prank , her first in months but was still unsure of her target. Max was going too plant another love letter in Beatrice's locker before asking her out tomorrow . Harper is trying to help Max, but she is confused on why Alex and Justin have been acting so wierd.

The sub shop has become more popular with the Waverly Place crowd after having sponsored Justin and Alex's wining magical crowd then spread the word to their mortal counterparts and the sub shop has more customers than ever, but this creates a new problem. "Jerry, I think we should hire more people for the sub shop." Theresa told her husband while waiting for him to prepare her order. "Theresa I don't think we need extra help, the kids should be enough to handle the customers." Jerry reassured his wife. "But then, what about when the kids are at school or when they need to do their homework?" Theresa asked Jerry. "Ok fine, I'll go put up a help wanted sign and we can have the interviews after we close down." Jerry conceded.

_Gialgay Timesday _Max cast. He soon made his way to Beatrice's locker and put the letter inside. "While I'm still hopping, I might as well pull a few pranks." Max said to himself. After pulling down Laritate's pants, revealing a pair of cowboy boxers, making it seem like Riley's trying to grope Jenny's breasts and setting Miranda and Zeke up for a surprise kiss. Just as he finished the pranks, his leg slipped and thus ending the spell. "Riley!" Jenny screamed. Riley was trying to explain that he had no idea what had happened. "I'm the sheriff around this parts, which bandit pulled my pants down?" Principal Laritate exclaimed while trying to pull his pants back up. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what happened." Zeke said while apologizing to Miranda who he secretly found attractive. Miranda just hushed him up with a kiss.

Justin was hanging with his friends, David and Carly about the newest Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comic. "Dude, isn't that Zeke kissing Miranda?" David asked Justin. "Yeah, it is. Your point? Justin asked his friend. "I think what he means is that since Miranda was your ex, you would be upset to see her kissing one of your best friends." Carly stated to her friend. "I got over her when she moved away, it feels good to see her again but I'm happy that she found someone even if its Zeke." Justin said truthfully. The group then continued to discuss about video games.

_Damn, Max you caused some big pranks here with just one spell. _Alex thought while her respect for her younger brother has increased. Alex soon continued talking with Harper and Steve about the newest How I Met Your Mother episode. "Alex, isn't that Miranda kissing Zeke?" Harper asked her best friend. "Yeah it is, I'm happy for her" Alex said ._Even if she is Justin's ex. _"And over there, I see Riley trying to flirt with Jenny, this is some fucked up shit". Steve stated bluntly. "I hope he is happy with her, I got over him a year ago." Alex said to her friends. They then continued their conversation.

Beatrice has been oblivious to all the chaos because she has been reading Max's letter.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_I have had a crush on you for a long time. The way your smile lights up the whole room just went and took amazes me, I'm not really good with this kind of thing so I'll get to the point I like you and can I meet you inside class 482 after school to see if you like me. If we meet up and you don't like me. I'll leave you alone without a second thought._

_Your secret admirer._

"Oh My God, this guy wants to meet up with me after school." Beatrice exclaimed to her friends. "Beatrice, calm down. What if the guy is not the guy you like?" Her friend reasoned. "If it is not Max, then I would try the best I can to let him down easy." Beatrice said nicely.

"What the hell is wrong with this bloody hell of a school?" Michael said to his girlfriend. "I don't care about what is going on, I'm still trying to process what that mysterious guy told me." Gigi said. "I know it seems alot, but you have to remember that everybody has their own dirty secrets." Michael said truthfully. "That guy hates the Russo's more than I do, so I'm still unsure." Gigi said to her boyfriend.

During their break time, Jerry went and took Dragon for a walk at the park while Theresa was balancing their chequebook. "So, do we have enough cash to hire some help?" Jerry asked his wife upon returning to the sub shop. "After our increased number of customers, we have enough to hire 3 employees." Theresa told her husband after calculating the expenses needed. "That's great! More time to watch my games, I'll go put up the sign now." Jerry said acting in a stark contrast to his attitude earlier. They had planned to have the interviews after closing time, with the kids helping with some of them. After they had hired extra help, they wanted the kids to help out whenever they can to teach them some responsibility.

After a very chaotic series of events before first period, the rest of the day at Tribeca Prep was very boring in comparison besides the prank that Alex pulled on TJ, which ended in TJ with chicken feathers stuck to his body with honey. So at the end of the day, Max told his siblings not to wait for him and to go home first. Max soon made his way to Room 482 and waited for Beatrice Fenton to show up.

Beatrice has been restless the whole day, waiting for school to end to find out who is her secret admirer. As the school day ended, she said goodbye to her friends who wished her luck, and soon made her way to room 482. "Max, you like me?" Beatrice asked as a smile was slowly creepy onto her pretty face. "Yes, I liked you ever since we became lab partners last month." Max said honestly. "Well, that's good since I liked you ever since you stopped my that guy from stalking me." Beatrice told max. "So, do you want to go out sometime?" Max asked. Beatrice just nodded and kissed Max on the cheek.

When Alex, Justin and Harper returned to the sub shop, the Russo parents told them they had to help with the interviews for new employees so the teens just groaned and agreed to it.

To be Continued...

Next time on Wizards of Waverly Place

"Don't take her away from me!" Justin shouted

"You are one too?" Max asked Beatrice happily.

"Is it possible to gain magical powers just suddenly like that?" Harper asked Jerry and Theresa

"It was you! Can't believe you were the bastard behind all this" Alex exclaimed

Author's note: Sorry I made you wait an extra 2 days for this episode, but it was because I wanted to refine the story abit more while i was also abit saddened by the lack of response from you guys. So this is part 1 of 2 for this minor story arc, and the whole season should be around 20 episodes long, I may be able to finish this by early December. So, stay tuned and please review and subscribe as that keeps me going.


	4. Second Thoughts Part 2

Hey Guys, its the captain here with a new episode of Wizards Of Waverly Place Season 3(my version of course). Firstly, thanks to everybody who subscribed and favourite this story it really helps motivate me write this story. Special shout out goes to randomsmiley who has reviewed, subscribed and favourited my story, I promise I would have more chapters quicker and do shout-outs to everybody that reviewed for this chapter if there are more than 3 reviews. On to the story then, I do not own Wizard Of Waverly Place or its characters.

Episode 4: Second Thoughts Part 2

TJ Taylor has been extremely pissed after getting pranked by Alex. After cleaning the honey and feathers off of his body and explaining what happened to his parents who were now more attentive, also thanks to Alex. He sat down on his bed and started to think._ Dammit, Alex really pissed me off this time. After she uncharmed my parents, I still forgived her as I liked her alot. Even after turning Jenny back to her teenager form, I still forgived her, now its my turn for revenge._ TJ then started to plot his revenge on Alex.

Harper was busy helping out at the Russo sub shop, which she gets paid for part-time at Theresa's insistence much to the dismay of Jerry. She was quite happy with herself after Max texted her saying thanks for helping him with Beatrice. She then texted back _Ur welcum, have fun __._ She also had noticed that Alex and Justin have not been arguing as much as they used to ever since they came back from their vacation. "Harper, get this sandwich to table 4." Jerry said while snapping her out of her trance.

Alex has been having a relatively quiet day after pranking TJ. She is also thinking of ways to tease Max after hearing how Harper helped him get Beatrice. She then entered a daydream. _"How do you know if we are going to succeed?" She asked Justin. "Its you and me how can we not?" Justin replied Alex._ "Alex, stop goofing off and get back to work." Theresa nagged. After she complained for the work, she got back to work anyway. She was also trying to stop the growing feelings inside of her whenever she sees Justin.

Max and Beatrice's date went quite well, with Max taking her out to dinner at a pizza place and then taking her to see Night Of The Haloween Sorority Party Disaster 3 with the added bonus of her holding onto him during the scary parts. Max then walked her back home. "Thanks for the date Max, I really enjoyed myself tonight." Beatrice said happily. "Me too, any chance of this happening again? Max asked. "Of course, call me anytime." Beatrice said while giving Max her number. "Thanks, I'll call you." Max said and then kissed Beatrice on the cheek which made the both of them blush a light shade of pink. They stay for awhile with Beatrice playing with her hair and Max just messing with his wand in his pocket. "Come on in lover girl!" Beatrice's little sister shouted. They both said their goodbyes and Max left.

The sub shop was filled with applicants hoping to get a job. Justin, Alex and Harper would screen through the applicants while Theresa and Jerry were making sure of the screened applicants' qualifications. Max also helped out when he returned. The applicants were sent home with The Russos calling them days later. "Look guys, Max's got a girlfriend!" Alex teased childishly. "So is she your girlfriend Max" Justin asked. "Where did you take her?" Harper inquired. "What's she like?" Theresa asked her son. "When can we meet her?" Jerry asked. "Slow down guys, one at a time. Justin, no she's not my girlfriend but we are going on a second date. Harper, I took her to see Night Of The Haloween Sorority Party Disaster 3 and took her out for pizza. Mom , she's really nice, funny and pretty. Dad, you'll meet her soon I promise." Breathed out Max. Satisfied with their answers, Harper headed home while the Russo soon got ready for bed.

The next day in school was uneventful up until TJ thought it would be a good idea to try and steal Alex's diary and read it in front of the cafeteria. This was a very sensitive issue to Alex as it contains her thoughts and feelings, mostly about Justin. So, Alex started to charge towards him like a women possessed. Eventually though, she got it back due to just using _Edgebonoutosis, _which had him cornered and left him nowhere to run off to since his magic was limited to home by his parents.

Justin, after seeing his sister charge off after TJ like that decided not to help her so she could solve her own problems for once. He was having lunch with his friends, with the topic being Zeke and Miranda hooking up while David, Justin and Carly congratulated and teased Zeke in equal measure. "Dude, I have a half-eaten sandwich in my fridge. Do you want that too?" Justin said jokingly. "So when are you going goth Zeke?" Carly said while trying to hold in her laughter. Meanwhile, over at Alex's table, had Alex(before she hunted down TJ), Harper and Steve teasing Miranda about Zeke. "Seriously, Zeke is very dramatic. Congratulations for being the girlfriend of the Oscar winner for the best drama actor." Alex said. "He's like the whole drama club rolled into 1 person." Deadpanned Steve. But Miranda and Zeke just took it all in.

TJ then transformed himself into Alex and then walked over to Gigi when he was unaware and planted one on Gigi. "What the bloody hell are you doing Russo?" Michael shouted out to Alex while trying to calm his girlfriend down. "The Fuck Alex, I knew you were messed up but I didn't know you rolled like that!" Gigi shouted at Alex angrily. The real Alex also saw this as she was walking towards her locker to store her diary, she saw a copy of herself kiss Gigi and she knew it was TJ.

"Man, you are one messed up Fuck." Alex said to TJ as she confronted him after Michael and Gigi walked away from "Alex" in disgust. "It's all in the name of discrediting you my dear." TJ said to Alex before kissing her all the while still in his "Alex" form. "You are one horny and twisted son of a bitch." Alex spat at TJ as he reverted back to his usual self. "Like you didn't enjoy it." TJ said to Alex. _Kinesis Reducto! _Alex casted which made TJ being tossed around like a rag doll. Cryotik Erecto! TJ casted which caused Alex to start to freeze. _Conjurus Pyro!_ Alex started to cast repeteadly in panic. One of the spells had bounced off the walls and hit TJ at full force setting him ablaze.

"Alex, what the hell happened here?" Justin said after seeing all the carnage that occurred. "I'll tell you later, can you help me thaw out of this?" Alex told Justin. After she was thawed out, Justin cleaned out the mess and put out the TJ fire. Alex then told him what happened which made Justin hug Alex protectively. "I'm glad you're ok Alex, I was kinda worried about you since you took so long to confront TJ." Justin comforted Alex as she cried into his chest . After escorting her to class, the day was relatively normal as the Russos plus Harper walked back to the sub shop. The day went by normally and Alex giving Justin their patented 'not a couple' kiss just before they go to bed.

"So what are we going to do with him boss?" Gigi said to a masked figure as they are watching TJ getting reconstructed via magical surgery. "Yes Gigi, he'll be crucial to my plan to destroy the Russos." The masked figure said menacingly. "What about the other parts of your plans, sir?" Michael asked his boss curiously. "Those parts will come when the Russos screw up and then we will destroy the whole Russo family." The masked figure said while already planning the next step in his plan.

Well, so the masked figure is gaining allies to destroy the Russo family. The Jalex is abit lacking, but just wait patiently cause I have a short story arc just dedicated to them. So stay tuned, review, favourite and subscribe to this story if you enjoyed it or to tell me where I screwed up. Really guys, I need feedback on how this story is going.


	5. Aftershocks

Hey guys, thanks for all the great feedback, especially theonly117, randomsmileyperson and JPElles whose reviews made my day. I'll try my best to include more jalex moments to make this abit more romantic. I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place or any of its characters. Btw, the 3 or so storylines are mostly independent of each other besides a few overlaps.

Episode 5: Aftershocks 

Justin was worried about his sister, she has been keeping to herself ever since she confronted TJ. Their parents has also noticed this and asked Justin to go talk to his sister. So, he took up some loose corn and biscuits(her favourite) and went up to her room.

Alex had been feeling extremely guilty after what she saw what had happened to TJ. _Oh God, what have I done to TJ? Did I burn him that bad? Could I have killed him? _There was a knock on the door that brought her out of her thoughts. She saw Justin come into her room with food, after he set the food down she immediately cried into his shoulder and vented her feelings to him. "I cant believe I did that to TJ Justin, he was a jerk but I think I may have killed him." Alex cried to Justin. "You didn't kill him Alex, I checked his vitals. You did what you had to." Justin said while stroking her hair.

Max has been texting with Beatrice since they went out on their first date, they have been texting from early in the morning to close to midnight. _Will u be my girlfriend?_ Max texted to her one day. After receiving the text, Beatrice squealed as loud as she could in happiness. "What's going on Beatrice?" Asked her mom. "Max asked me to be his girlfriend!" Beatrice told her mom happily. "From what I saw of the boy when he came over(they had a few off-screen dates), he seemed like a nice boy although abit slow. If he makes you, happy then I'm happy honey." Beatrice's mom told her. Beatrice thanked her mom and hugged her happily and then texted back to Max _I would love to be your girlfriend __._

Theresa and Jerry have decided on who among the final applicants would get the job. They called the applicants to tell them that they have been hired and thus the sub shop was suddenly not shorthanded anymore. The next day, Jerry and Theresa started to train them on how things are run around here. The employees were able to pick up the skills quickly and the sub shop has good business, enough manpower to go around and all in all is having a golden age so to speak. Jerry also needed the extra time to take Dragon out for a walk in the park and back.

The next day, Justin woke up and after Alex finally woke up told her that he was going to take her to see A Christmas Carol. "Really Justin? A sappy christmas movie? Alex asked Justin. "Yeah, because I thought you needed something light hearted to cheer you up as well as a thing for us to spend some time together." Justin told Alex. "You got a point, fine let's go." Alex conceded. _Stop all the racket, I'll put on a jacket_. Alex casted. A jacket then appeared on Alex and they both son got ready to leave. "Mom, Dad I'm taking Alex to see A Christmas Carol to help cheer her up." Justin told his parents who were busy delegating tasks to the new employees. "Aww, my mijas are finally getting along. Go and have fun but don't hurt your brother Alex." Theresa told her kids. "Make sure you get back before dinner." Jerry said to his kids. "Ok dad, I promise I won't hurt Justin for now." Alex said this while rolling her eyes. The two teens then left their parent's sub shop.

Harper was spending her weekend at home for once just to write her novel. She started to write during summer vacation and she was inspired by HJ Darling who would write stories about the Russo clan. Not wanting to be unoriginal, Harper began to write about Alex and Justin's complex relationship. She could always see that those two cared for each other more than anything else. She knew it was incest but as Alex's best friend, she has to support her plus she finds the two of them as a couple very cute. She also was thinking back to the time when she was admittedly a stalker to Justin when she liked him before. And all of this comes from Justin acting nice to her when she first strted to be Alex's friend.

Max and his new girlfriend were planning on seeing a movie to celebrate their newfound relationship. They eventually decided on A Christmas Carol as they wanted to see a holiday movie. They bought their tickets and got into the cinema. "Hey Justin." Alex called her brother. "What is it Alex?" Justin asked sadly after she got him to buy all the movie snacks for her. "Isn't that Max and his girlfriend?" Alex asked. "Yes it is, shit I don't want to get caught with a troublemaker like you." Justin teased Alex. "I don't want to be caught with a nerd either, later they might think we are dating or something." Alex teased back.

So, the movie started and the two pairs snuggled close to each other due to the Fall rain outside plus the cold air conditioning. Max and Beatrice then started to feed each other popcorn, which made Alex also try to imitate the act with Justin who was just amused. "That was a nice movie, wanna go for a romantic walk in the park sweetie?" Justin said to Alex being as sweet as possible acting as a boyfriend. "Fine, but stop acting like that because it creeps me out." Alex told Justin and they both went to the park with blushes on their face due to them acting like a couple. "Do you know those two, Max?" Asked Beatrice. "Yeah, they are my siblings probably had a big fight and this is how they made up." Max told his girlfriend. " My younger sister and brother are just like that. Granted they are only 13 and 12 but sometimes I wonder do they have feelings for each other." Beatrice stated to her boyfriend. Max just nodded in agreement.

Max took Beatrice back home and kissed her good night. Meanwhile, Alex and Justin were having a somewhat romantic stroll in the park. "So, you feeling better Alex?" Justin asked concerned. "I am feeling better, thanks Justin." Alex said before kissing Justin on the cheek. After they got home, had dinner and going through their usual routine, just after everybody had gone to bed Justin sneaked into Alex's room and invited her to a magic carpet ride.

"Justin, it's really sweet of you to help me feel better." Alex said to Justin greatfully." You're welcome Alex, I cant stand to see you upset." Justin said. Alex then kissed him on the lips and quickly retreated to her room where she gave Dragon a good night hug, changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Justin was left dumbfounded on the terrace but he couldn't help the blush on his cheek and the big grin on his face.

So how was it guys? This is my first crack at a real jalex-filled episode so be nice. I really need feedback from this story as it motivates me to write this story as well as help me improve as a writer. So until next time, read on.


	6. Meeting The Parents

Hey Guys, it's the captain here with an all new episode of Wizards of Waverly Place Season 3 my way. Thanks to roganjalex who favourite, story alert and reviewed, theonly117 who reviewed, randomsmileyperson who reviewed and vlalita who reviewed. I know it's not much but thank you for making this my longest story so far. Now without further ado time for the jalexness, I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 6: Meeting The Parents

Alex woke up unnaturally early on Monday morning, 6am to boot. After checking the time on her bedside clock, she decided that it was too early to do anything since it might make her seem more hardworking. _Literrarium Terararium_. She casted. She was then transported into a magical world with living teddy bears, blonde witches who constantly get trapped in wells and handsome knights who is NOT your brother. "Milady, what maketh you seem so upset?" Knight Justin asked Alex. "It's nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind." Alex told Knight Justin. So for the next hour or so, Alex spent her time in her dream world as she wants to escape the cruel bitterness of reality. (I feel kind of embarrassed as a guy to know about all the romantic clichés.)

Justin on the other hand had woken up early and decided to take a run around the block. _Why do I have feelings for Alex? She's my baby sister for god's sake! But how can something so wrong feel so right? _Justin thought to himself. After a few rounds around the block, he got back home and took a cold shower. He soon got ready for school, all the while thinking about his growing feelings for his sister.

Max had to wake up early as it is his turn to take Dragon out for a walk. He took Dragon out to the park near their home and just sat on the park bench thinking about how today would be the first school day for him and Beatrice as a couple. He then went back home, fed Dragon and proceeded to take a shower and spent more time getting ready for school as he now had a girlfriend.

Jerry has been really happy as of late, the sub shop has been busier than ever, the new employees have been helpful to reduce their workload. But recently, he has heard some rumours of a new restaurant a block away that had a very unique theme. Maybe it was time to bring in Harper for some new ideas as she was a very creative person. He was also happy for Max when he told him that he now had a girlfriend, he couldn't wait to meet the girl that makes his son a better person.

So the 3 siblings said goodbye to their parents and started to make their way to school. They also met up with Beatrice and Harper on the way there. "Hey guys, how was your weekend?" Harper asked enthusiastically. "Max and I went on our second date and we became a couple, thanks to you Harper." Beatrice said while hugging Harper. "I had some sibling bonding time with Alex." Justin said while beaming at Alex. "I've noticed that you two rarely argue anymore. Have you two kissed and made up for good?" Harper asked and teased them. "No, we just decided that I'm too cute and Justin's too nerdy to fight so we just got along." Alex said while Justin rolled his eyes at this. "Whatever you say Jalex." Max teased his siblings and everybody laughed at this except Justin and Alex who were blushing uncontrollably.

The group soon reached school and it couldn't have come sooner for Justin and Alex. The group then split and went into their separate cliques. "Gee Alex, did you do something to your hair? It looks slightly less shit than usual." Gigi stated and her cronies just laughed. "Good observation darling, I think she does look slightly less horrible admittedly." Michael said to his girlfriend and they all laughed. "Gigi, glad to see you did something to your face. You look less like a whore now." Alex countered back. Gigi prepared to slap Alex but Michael held her back. "She's not worth getting in trouble for honey, we still have that plan to follow." Michael said and adding the last part quietly so only she can hear.

Theresa and Jerry were busy balancing the sub shop accounts and they were both pleasantly surprised to see that they had a steady rise in income even after subtracting all their expenses. "See, what did I tell you Jerry? People would enjoy our sandwiches more if we used quality ingredients." Theresa told her husband with a smug on her face. "You were right honey. Do you think we should change the theme of the sub shop to attract more customers?" Jerry asked his wife. "I think maybe we should, but we need to discuss the potential new themes with a designer. Theresa said to her husband. "What about Harper? She's really creative and she usually creates her own clothes." Jerry said. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, we can tell her later when the kids come home from school.

The school day was once again uneventful after the confrontation between Alex and Gigi early on. The Russo kids plus Harper and Beatrice in tow begin to make their way towards the Russo sub shop. "So Max is this your girlfriend?" Jerry asked his son. "Yes she is, dad. Mom, dad this is Beatrice Fenton, my girlfriend." Max introducing Beatrice to his parents. "Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Russo." Beatrice said happily while getting a hug from Theresa and Jerry. _Fenton. Now where have I heard that name before?_ Jerry wondered to himself. After this introduction, the Russo teens helped out at the sub shop for awhile before going to the lair for their magic lesson.

"Harper, Beatrice can you come over here for awhile?" Theresa said to the two teenage girls. They followed her up to the loft. "So, I asked you here to see if you two have any ideas on a new theme for the sub shop." Theresa told the two of them. "What's wrong with the current theme?" Beatrice asked Theresa. "From what I heard around the block, there is this new restaurant around the block with military theme and it seems to be catching on." Harper answered Beatrice. "Harper is right, so me and Jerry decided that we need a new theme so we don't lose our customers. Do you girls have any ideas?" Theresa asked the two.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I needed to make sure the new guys don't mess the sub shop up. So today we are going to learn about telepathy." Jerry announced to his kids. "What does telepathy mean?" Max asked. "Telepathy means when you can communicate with someone while only using your mind." Alex said smartly." Jerry and Justin both looked shocked at this but quickly tried to hide their expressions. "Alex is right Max, the spell for this is _your name and your target's name doesn't get along well, so let me hear his/her mind so that all will be swell._" Jerry told them. Justin and Alex were paired off together so Max has to practice with Jerry. The spells were casted and they soon began to communicate.

"_Damn this is so weird." Max exclaimed. "Not so loud, Max. I can't hear my own thoughts." Jerry said while rubbing his temples. "Sorry dad, later I'm going to Beatrice's house so I can meet her parents." Max told his dad. "Ok Max, just get back home before dinner." Jerry said to his son. Meanwhile, Alex and Justin were talking/flirting in their minds. "Eww, you're such a nerd Justin. "All you think about is Captain Dim Bob Furwood." Alex teased her older brother."His name is Captain Jim Bob Sherwood. At least I don't think about how Ted will never seem to find the 'one', Alex." Justin corrected her before teasing her himself._ "Ok, the reversal spell is _I need my brain to close so I don't become a hose." _Jerry told the trio. The spells were then reversed and the teens left. Max to go meet Beatrice's family, Justin to give Dragon a bath and Alex to annoy Justin.

Max and Beatrice soon left the sub shop to go and meet the Fentons. "You sure your parents will like me?" Max asked his girlfriend nervously. "I don't know, do you take drugs or something?" Beatrice joked. After hearing this, Max relaxed a little. When they reached the front door, Beatrice rang the doorbell. "Beatrice dear, your siblings are upstairs doing their own thing. Now who is this?" Sally Fenton asked her daughter. "Hey mom, this is my boyfriend, Max." Beatrice introduced the two. Sally soon gathered the whole family, her youngest two children, Ethan and Chloe and her husband Frank. "So, you are my baby girl's boyfriend?" Frank asked max threateningly. "Yes sir, I am. Max replied.

Alex and Justin were at the loft's porch giving Dragon a bath. Ok, Justin was giving Dragon a bath, Alex was busy flirting with him. "So I saw some of your thoughts just now." Alex said non-chalantly. Justin tensed at this. "What are you talking about?" Justin asked nervously and at this Dragon barked a ball of fire in happiness. "I saw what you thought of people, specially me." Alex told her older brother. "So, what's your reaction to it?" Justin asked Alex nervously. "More surprised than anything else, I always thought you thought of me as a nuisance." Alex told Justin. "As much as you annoy me, you will always be special to me." Justin said truthfully. And at that, they began to splash around the bubles hoping to get the other wet.

Max was walking home after meeting his girlfriend's parents. Her mother was quite nice to him, but her dad was scaring him. Eventually though, after proving that I wouldn't hurt Beatrice he and I began to connect. Her siblings were interesting though, her brother seems to annoy his sister alot, but they also seem to tease each other and almost flirt. They remind him of his own siblings, he can see what Beatrice meant now. He was also amazed by how much they have in common now only if...

The Russo family then had a quiet dinner with Max telling his family about his meeting with his girlfriend's family. Alex also telling them about what her so-called arch enemy since kidnergarden did at school, Theresa and Jerry wondered what did Gigi have against their daughter. So, after everybody else went to bed Alex and Justin had one last talk. "You know, I never asked you about what you think of me." Justin told Alex. At that, Alex just pecked him on the cheek. "You are pretty special to me too you big nerd." Alex said before heading up to her room. Justin then went on to sleep with a grin on his face.

"You did what now?" The masked man asked Gigi. "I'm sorry sir, it's just that I can't stand her." Gigi apologized. "We all can't stand the Russos but we have to wait until the master gathers enough allies for his plan to work." A robotic voice said to Gigi. "Well said, now you must wait until we are ready to strike the Russos. Leave so I can plan my next move." The masked man said to Gigi, Michael and TJ.

So, this may not just be some childish revenge huh? Damn, this is my longest chapter to date but the ideas just seem to flow into my head for this one. I'm now trying to make it as Jalex as possible before i pair them up. I'm sorry if Theresa and Jerry's storyline seems excessive, but I wanted them to at least play some part in this story. So as usual, read, review, favourite and subscribe. Until next time, read on.


	7. Early Suspicions

Hey guys, it's the captain here with another new episode of WOWP Season 3 My version. First off, I would to thank theonly117, randomsmileyperson and Santana123 who reviewed. I honestly have to thank you guys as you give met the encouragement to break the 10k word barrier for the first time. So, without further ado, on to main event but I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 7: Early Suspicions 

Harper was busy writing her novel at home. She had hope that she could grow to be a world famous author like HJ Darling or Future Harper as Alex told me, so she began writing a day to day account of what is it like knowing the Russos. At first, she could see how similar the Russos lives were to the Rubrik family that were present in the Charmed and Dangerous novels. But then, their lives suddenly went into completely different directions. Harper has been diligently trying to find out the cause of this change.

_Justin was busy fighting aliens with Captain Jim Bob Sherwood so that they can rescue Jessica Moon from the evil Lone Ranger. But then suddenly, the Lone Ranger said something to Justin that made a shiver run down his spine. "So you two have rescued Jessica Moon huh? How about trying to rescue your precious girlfriend huh Justin?" The Lone Ranger said while showing Alex dangled precariously in some elaborate death trap. "Don't take her away from me!" Justin shouted. _At this, Justin woke up in a fit of cold sweat. _Have I really been starting to fall for Alex? _Justin then once again went for a cold shower, hoping that what he experienced would come to pass.

Meanwhile, Alex on the other side of the hall was having a much more pleasant dream. _Alex and Justin were having a great time on their romantic date. Even though Alex hates all the cheesy romantic stuff, a small part of her is so happy that Justin pulled this off. "You're amazing Justin." Alex said in admiration. "I'll do anything for my favourite girl." Justin said with a smirk. Alex blushed at this because she has never hear Justin call anyone his girl, not even Miranda or Juliet when he was dating them. The rest of the dream consisted of her cheering Justin on at his baseball game, Justin taking her out skating and Justin and her having a kiss in the rain despite him fretting that they could fall sick._

After the kids have left for school, Theresa was busy feeding Dragon when a thought popped into her mind. _Where has Dragon been for two years and why did he just suddenly show up again?_ After checking that the sub shop was in order, Jerry made his way back to the loft so he could read the day's newspaper but then he noticed his wife in deep thought so he approached her. "What's wrong honey?" Jerry asked concerned. "Nothing, I've just been wondering where has Dragon been for the better part of two years and why did he just suddenly show up out of nowhere." Theresa told her husband. "You've got a point there, I'll go look through my old wizarding stuff and check to see if I still have my memory projector." Jerry said to his wife. After that, Jerry went and read the paper while his wife assumed sub shop duties, Jerry made a mental note to himself to look for his memory projector later.

Max and Beatrice hooking up has been the hot topic for all their 9th grade classmates. Many had wondered how Beatrice, one of the prettiest girls in their grade would go for Max who was not really that popular and was sometimes considered kinda quirky. But, Max and Beatrice took it all in their stride and when they hung out with each other's friends there would be whistles and wolf calls heard from the guys side and giggles and crying on the girls side. Max was happy that he could share this experience with Beatrice but thaere was this nagging thought at the back of his mind.

Justin was hanging out with David, Carly and Zeke. While they weren't teasing Zeke about his relationship with Miranda, they were discussing about the new DC universe re-launch not so long ago. But despite his best efforts, Justin still couldn't get that dream out of his mind. "Justin, why did you space out?" Zeke said to his friend. "Ohh, I know that look. It's the look on Justin when he's got the hots for a girl." David said proudly. "I don't like anybody right now, it's just a phase I'm going through." Justin said while trying to defend himself from the potential teasing or the disdain when they found out who was he thinking about. "You do know that you can come to us about anything right?" Carly said being concerened about one of her best friends. "I know, I'm sorry guys but I have to deal with this myself first. Once I have this thing sorted out, I will tell you lot ok?" Justin told his friends and they tried engaging in a very awkward group hug.

On the flip side of the coin, Alex was acting unnaturally happy and her friends all noticed this sudden change in her personality. "So I see someone woke up from the right side of the bed this morning." Harper teased her best friend. "Yeah I did for once and after I had this sappy dream. So it's a wierd day for me ok guys?" Alex told her friends. "So what is this dream about, huh Alex?" Miranda asked her friend, obviously wanting revenge for the teasing she got for dating Zeke. "It's quite personal actually." Alex told them. The whole laughed at the thought of Alex having some personal stuff. "It's about a guy isn't it?" Steve asked his friend. "Yeah it is, but I'm sorry that I can't tell you who it is now." Alex told her friends who all nodded in agreement. _I wonder who could it be? It couldn't be him now could it?_ Harper wondered to herself

Jerry was busy looking for his memory projector in the Lair. He used to mess with it with Kelbo and Megan back in the day but he hasn't seen that thing in 5 years at the very least. He vowed to himself that he will tidy the Lair up so that it would be easier to find stuff when he needed them. After about 2 hours of searching, he has finally found the memory projector. He took it up to the lift so that he and his wife could find out what Dragon has been up to in the two years he has disappeared. "What is that thing, Jerry?" Theresa asked curiously. "This is a memory projector, once we hook it up into a person we can look into any memory of our choosing." Jerry told his wife. "Great, now let's hook Dragon up into this thing before he burns the contraption down or something." Theresa told her husband. They then hooked Dragon up with the device and scanned through his memories. "I don't believe what happened to Dragon." Exclaimed Theresa. "Yeah, especially with who that did this to Dragon." Jerry said to his wife.

After school, the teens all went on their separate ways. Max and Beatrice were going to study in beatrice's house for the afternoon. Harper was going back home to do her homework and to work on her novel. Justin and Alex were going back to their home to finish their homework and to spend time with each other. "So is this how you do it?" Max asked Beatrice about their homework. "Yeah it is Max." Beatrice told her boyfriend before pecking him on the lips as a reward for focusing on his homework. Max couldn't help but notice that Ethan and Chloe were remarkably close for siblings and that age. "Yeah, they are always like makes me think they have at least a little feelings for each other." Beatrice told Max when he noticed him looking at them. Max then noticed something he didn't expect to see.

Justin and Alex made their way back to the loft and after a quick shower, they started to do their homework(or like Justin helping Alex with her homework while doing his). "You know Barney and Robin are going to end up together in the end right?" Alex stated to her brother out of the blue. "Yeah, I know but I always thought that Ted and Robin would be a better match." Justin said to Alex while doing his work. "But those two don't have much in common, they are complete opposites." Alex said matter of factly. "I know but haven't you heard the old saying 'opposites attract'?" Justin asked her. "Yeah I have but that would mean that we would make a good couple wouldn't it?" Alex said

Harper in addition to working on her novel, is also an avid participant in the Charms And Dangerous fandom. She has noticed all the parings and how would they work. The outright most popular pairing is Julia and Alan Rubrik which also refers to the teal life Justin and Alex Russo. While not against the pairing as she has written some small fanfiction stories about them being together, she could see how morally wrong in society's eyes this is. She has noticed Alex and Justin ever since they came back from the Carribean which is when book 5 of the Charms and Dangerous series takes place. She has determined that when Justin broke up with Juliet, that created a chain of events that prevented book 6 from occuring in our timeline. She had to do more research on this matter.

First Off, Save Vs Magic I'm sorry if I stole your idea somewhat but I found the Charmed and Dangerous idea very interesting. I hope you enjoyed the minor Jalex and Matrice in this chapter as well as the promise of something big coming up soon. So, until next time read on.


	8. Revelations

Hey guys, it's the captain here with another episode of WOWP Season 3 my way. First off, thanks to randomsmileyperson, roganjalex, vlalita, JPElles and theonly117 who reviewed. Special thanks goes out to CleverforClever who helped me sort the story out by pointing out things that need clarification. On to the story then, I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 8: Revelations

Gigi was processing what had happened ever since Michael moved to town and became her 'boyfriend' so to speak. _ So much has happened since he moved here, he became my boyfriend due to him being smitten with me. But despite everything, Justin still doesn't like me or notice me due to him being in love with Alex. In hindsight, I may have ruined any chance I had to be with him once I joined forces with the masked man to destroy the Russos in exchange for us helping him to overthrow this magical council and take over the wizarding world. Yeah, I can't believe there is a wizard world either, apparently some people out there are wizards who can't do jack shit to plastic. They can't marry non-wizards so they have to give up their powers in their so-called wizard competition which every sibling participates in to see who gets to keep their powers._

Max was at his girlfriend's house studying when he saw something he never thought he'll see. When Ethan and Chloe were fighting, they were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't see where they were heading and Chloe tripped and fell on the stairs. "Oh my god Chloe, are you ok?" Ethan asked his sister with concern evident in his voice. "Sorry Max, but I got to patch Chloe up." Beatrice apologized. "It's ok big sis, I'll patch her up. You go back to your boyfriend." Ethan told his elder sister. "Wait don't, Max is not a... Beatrice managed to get out before Ethan whipped out his wand and healed Chloe's scratches and bruises. "Wow, what did you just do?" Max said amazed at the sight. "Ah, Max I can explain everything." Beatrice said but Max just shut her up with a kiss. Chloe and Ethan were clapping for their older sister as they liked Max too.

Theresa and Jerry were still shocked at what they saw. "I can't believe Professor Crumbs took Dragon." Theresa managed to say. "Yeah, I thought he was one of the good guys especially since he's the headmaster of Wiztech after all." Jerry told his wife. "Do you think we should tell the kids?" Theresa asked her husband while she was patting Dragon comfortingly as of to tell him it would be ok. "No, I'll have some of my wizarding contacts do some digging first. We'll tell them when we have the full story." Jerry said.

Meanwhile the sub shop was relatively empty, so the employees decided to talk. "So when are going to tell them what had he did to us?" Chris said to his fellow employee, Lizzie. "I don't know, they had defeated Longcape before so I suppose they can do it again." Lizzie assured her co-worker. "I hope so Liz, he did some wacky shit to us too." Freddie told his friends. "I heard he gained some allies too, so the Russos need all the help they're going to get." Dawn told the trio while Ben and Maya were waiting the tables.

Harper was still busy deducing the reason why her world stop matching up with the events depicted in Charmed And Dangerous. "I just can't figure out why it would suddenly take a different turn of events." Harper said to no one in particular. She then decided to sneak into the Russo Lair to use the IPP to seek the one person she knew that may have the key to solving this mystery.

Alex had been busy taking a nap since it was Friday after all, Justin however had been to the Lair to do some research on how the wizarding world takes to incest. "Justin, what are you doing here?" Asked Harper who just entered the Lair. "I could ask you the same question, I'm here doing some research on the wizarding world. What are you doing here?" Justin answered Harper's question before asking her one himself. Harper then started to explain how their lives stopped lining up with the Charmed and Dangerous novels. "So, if I'm not wrong we should be at the start of Book 6 right now? Since Book 5 was our family vacation." Justin said to Harper. "Yup, at this point you have lost Juliet to some mummy while you're training to be a monster hunter while Alex is busy falling for a British werewolf named Mason." Harper told Justin. "Curious, I still see Juliet from time to time and she's fine. I don't know had any British werewolf named Mason, although Michael moved here and he's British but the books don't mention him at all though." Justin said to Harper while looking up from the wiz web page that he opened. Justin then sent Harper to her future self's house to ask what is going on while he resumed researching.

"Max, why are you so happy?" Beatrice said while breaking off the kiss with Max. "It's just that I'm a wizard too." Max told his girlfriend. "WHAT?" Ethan, Chloe and Beatrice shouted. _Animoza Espinoza._ He casted, he soon turned into pig. The three Fentons had their mouths open in shock. _Huminoza Espinoza. _He casted, which turned him back into a human. "I still have trouble with spells every now and then but yeah I'm a wizard too. Beatrice just kissed him with happiness while Chloe and Ethan just hugged him after their sister finished snogging him. "I'm so happy that you're a wizard too, that means that we don't have to hide anything from each other." Beatrice said and she and Max embraced.

Theresa entered the sub shop to see her employees hard at work. "Uh, boss can we talk after work with you and sir?" Ben asked Theresa awkwardly. "Ok, sure. But you can call us Theresa and Jerry." Theresa told her employee. Ben then went and told the others about this and they resumed waiting the tables. Jerry came down to the sub shop some time later as he had to give Dragon a bath. "Jerry, can I talk to you for a second?" Theresa told her husband while gesturing for him to go into the kitchen. Ok, sure. What is it about?" Jerry asked his wife. "Ben told me that all of them want to speak with us after closing time." Theresa said to Jerry. "If they ask for a raise, we just flat out refuse." Jerry said simply. Theresa laughed at this and they went back and did their respective jobs.

Harper had just arrived at her future self's home. While she took a minute or two to admire the home, she soon tried to find herself so to speak. "Harper, What can I do for myself?" Future Harper told her younger self. "I just want to pay myself a visit, but more crucially ask you about the Charmed And Dangerous books." Harper told her future self. "No, you can't have a sneak preview of book 8 if that's what you're thinking. I'm still in the middle of that." Future Harper stated to her younger self. "No, it's not that. It's just that I came to ask you why does your book stop lining up with the events in me and the Russo's lives anymore. Harper said bluntly. "No that would be impossible, unless... Future Harper trailed off as she rushed into her room looking for something leaving her present self as confused as ever on the couch.

Alex finally woke up just around 4. After a quick shower, she noticed nobody was around so she went to the Lair hoping to be able to mess with some of the magical knick knacks that her dad keeps in there. She wasn't really surprised to see Justin using the wiz computer looking something up. "Hey Justin, whatcha doing?" Alex asked cutely. "Ohh, hey Alex. I'm busy looking up stuff on the world wide wiz net." Justin told his sister. "I'm bored so can I help you find what you're looking for?" Alex asked but when she saw what was Justin was reading, she was shocked. "If it helps, it's because I can't control the feelings that I have for you anymore, Alex." Justin told his sister while silently praying to God that she doesn't hate him for it. "I'm shocked that you feel that way about me Justin. Alex said while trying to prevent a blush creeping up on her face. "I'm sorry, are you mad?" Justin asked Alex. "Of course not, I've been feeling the same but I didn't know if you felt the same about me." Alex said happily. Justin heard this and something just compelled him to kiss Alex.

The sub shop had finished serving its last customer and all the employees were busy cleaning up. The 6 of them plus Jerry and Theresa gathered in the sub car to talk. "So why did you guys ask to speak to us?" Theresa asked her employees. "Jerry, I know that you and your kids are wizards." Maya told Jerry. "But how?" Jerry asked as he was at a loss for words. "Because we are wizards too." Freddie told Jerry and Theresa. The 6 of them then began to explain that they were just regular non-wizard teens before Ronald Longcape Jr. kidnapped them because they were the prime specimen capable of handling the experiments he put them through. He apparently managed to find a way to artificially give someone magic, after discovering their newfound abilities they quickly ran back home but not before agreeing to try and seek help from the Russos who Longcape had been talking so much about. Jerry and Theresa for the second time today had just sat there with their mouths hanging wide open.

Future Harper came back from searching her room and she brought out a big stack of papers. "I still keep contact with the Russo family from my time and Justin being the cute nerd that he is came up with a long list of theories and possibilities that would happen if the timeline started to change. "Wow that is a whole lot of possibilities." Harper said while looking at all the papers spread out in front of her. "Now, all we need to do is find the theory that applies to your timeline." Future Harper told her younger self. The two of them then set to work on finding out what might happen to this timeline.

Damn, this was quite a heavy chapter huh? I originally was planning to just focus on Alex/Justin and Max/Beatrice, but when it came to my attention (Courtesy of CleverforClever) that there are a few things left unexplained in my previous few chapters. I hope you guys didn't get confused and am able to understand what I'm trying to convey here. Once again, I'm sorry I left so many threads hanging but this is my way of explaining. Review this chapter is you enjoyed it or if you didn't get it. So until next time, read on.


	9. Emotional Conundrum

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new episode of WOWP Season 3 my way. Firstly, thanks to randomsmileyperson and CleverforClever who reviewed my last chapter. Secondly, we are about halfway through this story and I want to know what you guys think of the story so far, so leave your thoughts in your review. On to the story then, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 9: Emotional conundrums 

Ronald Longcape Jr was not a happy man. He had been tasked by the masked man to find a way to create a magical army capable of overthrowing the wizard council and conquering the magical world. So, he read up on how magic affects non-wizards and found out that with high enough intensity, a mortal could be turned in to a wizard. At first, he wanted to test it on Michael and Gigi but the masked man forbade him from doing so as the two of them would be more useful to them as mortals. So, he rounded up a few teenagers and started pumping magic into them to see if they would gain magic abilities. Sure enough, they did gain magic abilities before they escaped his father's mansion in a big magical explosion. He sighed and decided to execute Plan B.

After what had seemed like forever, Justin pulled away from Alex. "I'm so sorry Alex." Justin apologized to Alex. "It's alright, Justin. I kinda liked it though." Alex admitted. Justin then proceeded to avoid Alex for the rest of the day despite all her efforts in trying to get his attention or talking to him. _I can't keep doing this to her, Alex looks like she's about to cry but she is still my sister. _Alex eventually just retires to her bed and starts to cry.

Beatrice was in a very good mood. Her relationship with Max couldn't be any better and she found out that he and his family are wizards too. Meanwhile, Ethan and Chloe were busy doing their homework together. "It's so sweet seeing Beatrice and her boyfriend like that." Chloe muses. "They look like somebody put all the love stories and put them in a blender." Ethan scoffed. Chloe rolled her eyes at this and continued to focus her attention on her homework. Max was lying on his couch with the TV on to watch his customary cartoons and shows._ It feels so good that I don't have to hide any secrets when I'm around Beatrice. I also wonder what kind of wand she has and how good of a wizard is she. _Max's mind started to drift away with the thoughts of his favourite girl.

Theresa has always secretly wanted to be a wizard but after hearing what her employees had gone throughshe is very thankful that she did not go through what they had. After Jerry assured the teens that he will look into the matter and sent them home, he went up to the loft to sit down and just relax. "Jerry, I didn't know you could gain magical powers if you're not born with them." Theresa stated to her husband. "Technically you can, as every time a wizard casts a spell on you, said wizard actually leaves a tiny bit of magic in you to perform the spell. So in theory, a person who gets a spell casted on him/her enough times would be able to perform very basic magic." Jerry explained. "So why are these 'artificial' wizards so rare and why do these teens have that much magical ability as they do?"Theresa inquired. "That's due to the sheer amount of magic forced into them by Longscape. Artificial wizards are also rare as wizards tend to avoid performing spells on mortals as this may expose them to the mortals." Jerry said while in deep thought.

Harper ended up spending the night at her future self's place because they still couldn't find what they were looking for. The next day after a shower and breakfast, the two Harpers continued their search for the theory future Justin wrote about this timeline. "Justin once explained that me going back in time to write the Charmed and Dangerous novels could be the cause of the Schrödinger's cat scenario." Future Harper told her younger self. "What's the Schrödinger's cat scenario?" Harper asked her future self curiously. "The Schrödinger's cat scenario is when a cat dies in one situation but it survives in another. It is used to explain the possibility of multiple timelines." Future Harper explained to her younger counterpart. The two of them then continued to search for the valuable information from Future Justin.

Alex and Justin were making their way to Wiztech to see Professor Crumbs after their parents had told them what they had found out from Dragon's memories. They had decided to bring Dragon with them so they could have more fire-support (pardon the pun). "So, are we ever going to talk about that kiss and our feelings?" Ironically asked by Alex. "We will, once we find out why does Professor Crumbs wants with Dragon to keep him for two years." Justin said while patting Dragon to calm him down from hearing the Wiztech headmaster's name.

After telling her parents that she is going to see her boyfriend, Beatrice left her home and made her way to the Russo residence. Max was busy playing Halo when he heard the doorbell ring. He paused the game and got up to open the door. He found Beatrice at the door and he just embraced her. Beatrice was surprised at first but she just hugged Max back. "Not that I didn't like it but what's with the sudden hug? Beatrice asked her boyfriend. "Nothing, it's just that I'm so happy that we're both wizards." Max said. "Yeah, so I guess you want to see me cast a spell huh?" Asked Beatrice even when she already knew the answer. Max just nodded because he was excited to see his girlfriend do magic. _ Beatrice Fenton and Max Russo don't get along well, so let me hear his/her mind so that all will be swell. _Beatrice casted. "_So what kind of wand do you have Max?" Beatrice asked curiously. "Well, I use my E wand, what kind do you use?" Max asked his girlfriend? "I for one use an iwand, it's kinda awesome since I can download all these apps for it." Beatrice said. _

The sub shop employees were relieved that they told Jerry and Theresa about their predicament and they went back to work with still the tiny bits of magic overflowing from their bodies as seen when they cause cups and plates to float accidentally or when Ben accidentally conjured up a mini fireball in the kitchen. Jerry had noticed what was going on and decided to go into the lair to do some research. Theresa on the other hand, wasn't exactly pleased when she got cups and plates flying around the restaurant albeit only slightly. Jerry's research eventually came to nigh so he decided to call in some an old acquaintance. "Maybe she can help me." Jerry said to himself before he started to dial Megan Russo's number on the Abracadoodler.

The two Harpers had given up on looking for the paper on which future Justin had written down his predictions for this timeline . "We will never find that stupid piece of paper at this rate." Harper complained. "Yeah, you're right. I think we should take a break before looking again." Future Harper conceded.

Michael was disgusted as he lied down on his bed. The masked man had introduced him and Gigi to Longcape. While they had gotten off well at the start, Michael was shocked and disgusted when he found out that Longscape had experimented on people in an attempt to turn them in to wizards. Michael was now starting to re-think his alliances if he had friends like this but he was in it if Gigi is.

So how was it? I know that this was just a filler but I wanted to set it up for the next episode which is the halfway point in the series guys! Tell me what you think in the reviews and until next time read on.


	10. Unlikely Events

Hey guys, I'm sorry if some parts of earlier chapters are a bit rushed or are lacking in character exposition. I'll go back and redo those parts when I'm finished. Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story, it helps me remain motivated to write. On to the story then, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 10: Unlikely events

TJ has been busy getting used to his new cybernetic upgrades. _I can't believe I used to have a crush on that bitch. She fucking burned me when I tried to kiss Gigi as her._ TJ had earlier been introduced to Longcape by the masked man, they didn't have much problems getting along due to their common goal of eliminating the Russo family. TJ did however believe that Longscape is a bit extreme due to his experimentation on mortals to get a magical wizarding army. He had received a wizard mail from the masked man, summoning him to the masked man's room later today.

Alex and Justin were taking Dragon to Wiztech by flying carpet as they were going to ask Professor Crumbs about why he kidnapped Dragon for 2 years. "When are we going to talk about us?" Alex asked Justin. "We'll have a talk after we get some answers out of Crumbs." Justin said to Alex. Alex agreed with this and they soon arrived at the front door of Wiztech. Alex then parked the carpet and they entered the front door. "You know despite Wiztech being so important to the Wizard world we have only studied here that 1 summer." Justin told Alex. "Yeah, it was nice to spend time with you even if we had to study." Alex said to Justin. Justin then told Crumb's personal assistant that they want to see the great professor and they were allowed to enter his office not long after.

Harper was busy examining her Future self's house as Future Harper had something important to look for. "Harper, I think I found what I'm looking for." Future Harper said to her past self. "So, a blueprint of the future or an explanation on why did our timelines split? Harper asked. "I can answer your initial question but I can't tell you what's going to happen in your future. Future Harper said. "Ok, then what caused our timelines to split?" Harper asked curiously. "Well, do you remember the Russo vacation to the Caribbean? Harper nodded. "In my timeline, Alex and Justin started to drift apart after that whole experience. When Justin and Alex grew closer after they returned which led to Justin breaking up with Juliet, the timeline started to spilt which eventually resulted in our two different timelines.

Max has been happily talking to his girlfriend about their magical aspect of their lives. "So, with all your powers do you ever go on any magical adventures?" Max asked Beatrice. "Occasionally, me and my siblings have got into a few adventures over the years. I think we got into one of Ethan's video games once, Chloe entered a dog show and won and we travelled in time too. What about you?" Beatrice told Max before asking him about his own adventures with his siblings. "Well, we adopted a dragon dog that we just recently found again, we got into Alex's diary once and we saved Wiztech from an outburst of plastic balls before." Max told his girlfriend and the two of them started to talk about all the magical adventures they have had while listening to the stories of their significant other.

Chris was having a hard time. Before he had been abducted by Longcape to be experimented upon, he had a girlfriend that he was about to propose to. Now, he doesn't even know what had happened to her. The group had agreed to help the Russos to defeat Longscape's alliance after Jerry had agreed to seek help for them to control their powers. "Jerry, long time no see." Megan Russo told her brother. "Thank you for coming over, Megan. There are some wizards who could use your help in learning to control their powers." Jerry said to Megan. "Why should I help them, Jerry?" Megan asked her brother. Jerry then told her how that these wizards came to be and how he got Professor Crumbs to compensate the person who could take these wizards under their wing. "I don't know, Jerry. Let me have a few days to think this through before I decide, ok?" Megan told her brother. "Ok Megan, you're welcome to stay here until you decide." Jerry told his sister. "Thanks Jerry, I'd like to meet them before agreeing to anything.

"Ah, Alex and Justin Russo. To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" Professor Crumbs greeted politely. "We want to know why you kidnapped Dragon and kept him in captivity for two whole years! Alex shouted at her professor. Both Justin and Crumbs were taken aback by her outburst but Justin was also curious to the professor's reasoning. "Let me get straight to the point, I took him because the wizard council was busy 'rescuing' these dragon hybrids from their owners and releasing back into the wild. When they finally stopped pursuing these creatures about a week back, I decided to let Dragon go and thus he returned to your care." Professor Crumbs explained as he was scratching Dragon behind his ear to Dragon's delight. "I'm so sorry we ever doubted you professor but why do I get the feeling that you have something to tell us. "You two may need to sit down for this.

"So you're telling me that Justin and Alex getting closer caused our timelines to split? _They do seem to be oddly close even from before the Caribbean vacation. _Harper asked her future self. "Yes, in my timeline Justin got closer to Juliet and they didn't break up while Alex would meet a British exchange student named Mason and they would date. They never did return to being quite as close." Future Harper said with a sigh. "Does that mean you would cease to exist?" Harper asked. "No, my timeline now has been relegated to an alternate timeline but I would still exist as an alternate future." Future Harper reassured. The two Harpers then bid each other farewell.

"So Max, you're a wizard too?" Danny Fenton asked Max over dinner. "Yes, Mr. Fenton. May I ask that are you and your wife wizards?" Max asked Beatrice's dad. "I'm a wizard but my husband isn't, he was not an average guy but that's a story for another day." Ashley Fenton nee Williams told her daughter's boyfriend. "Mom gives us wizarding lessons every Monday and Wednesday." Chloe told Max. "Yeah, she just taught us about the smarty pants last week." Ethan told Max. "Wow, we learned about those over a year ago." Max told Ethan which brought about looks of amazement from everybody. "Your boyfriend seems to be a nice guy, if not a little slow." Ashley told her daughter as Max and her husband were watching Soccer. "Thanks mom, I was scared that you guys wouldn't like him."Beatrice told her mother and they both laughed off while they were clearing the table.

Megan had met Ben, Maya, Chris, Dawn, Freddie and Lizzie. _I really pity these kids, they had been forcibly experimented upon and taken away from their normal lives. _"Alright, I'll teach you guys how to control your powers." Megan said to the delight of the 6 teens. "Thanks Megan, I owe you one." Jerry told his younger sister happily. "We are even especially after you saved my ass from getting killed by Steve E. Nichols." Megan told Jerry. "So, are you, me and Kelbo cool again?" Jerry asked hopefully. "Yeah, we're cool. See you at Christmas, bro." Megan told her older brother before she flashed out of the Russo lair with the teens. _I'm finally happy that we have managed to patch up our differences._

"What's wrong Professor, you look a whiter than your beard." Alex said. "Professor Evilini had escaped some time back." Crumbs told the two teens glumly. "What! How did she get out of Azberkan?" Justin asked Crumbs. "We don't know yet but I feel that you should go warn your family." Crumbs told the pair and the two of them summoned their carpet to them and flashed back home.

"Why did you call this emergency family meeting, Alex?" Theresa asked her only daughter. Justin and Alex told their family plus Harper and Beatrice Professor Crumbs' reason he took Dragon away. "So, that's good right? He shielded Dragon from being taken away by the council." Beatrice stated to Justin. "Yes, but Crumbs told us that Professor Evilini has escaped and she's trying to destroy us." Justin told everybody there. The whole room with the exception of Justin and Alex gasped. "How did she escape Azberkan?" Jerry asked his children. "What do we do to protect ourselves?" Theresa and Harper asked. "Is she going against you alone or does she have help?" Beatrice asked Alex. "Does she still have her powers?" Max asked brightly. "We have no idea how she escaped, wear loads of plastic in your clothing, we are thinking she may have help, she snuck into the council chambers to steal her powers back." Alex told the group in one breath. The group then dispersed having decided to deal with the issue tomorrow. Beatrice and Harper soon headed home.

Michael, TJ and Gigi were gathered in Evilini's chamber. "Firstly, I would like to introduce you to Ronald Longcape Jr who is busy finding away to give you two powers." Evilini said while pointing at Gigi and Michael. "Yes, I may have found a way but it needs more time." Longscape told his mortal counterparts while giving a polite nod to TJ. "Hurry up then, we need to destroy the Russos as soon as possible." Gigi told Longscape. "She's right, the longer we wait, the more the Russos grow in strength." Michael told Evilini. "I say we wait until all of us are ready before we strike." TJ voiced his opinion. "It is decided, we will wait until Longcape devises a way to grant you magical abilities and then we strike." Evilini told her comrades and they all laughed evilly.

"So, what are we now?" Alex asked Justin as they were lying in Alex's bed. "I'm not sure but I really like you Alex so can we be an item?" Justin asked Alex. "Of course we can!" Alex squealed and kissed Justin on the lips. "So we keep this to ourselves, right?" Justin asked Alex. "Duh, we would get in so much trouble if anybody found out." Alex told her brother/boyfriend and they kissed each other good night before heading into their own rooms for some well deserved sleep.

Pretty intense episode huh? But finally, Jalex got together! I made so many shout outs to stuff in this episode that I've lost count, try and find them all. Megan and Jerry reconciled their differences in a story taking place in between the movie and Season 3 Ep 1: Back to the way of things. Evilini was not the first choice to be the masked man that's why I named it masked MAN. When I touch up the series, I'll add little ANs on all this little development tidbits. So until next time, read on.


	11. Emotions running high

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new episode of WOWP Season 3 my way. I'm sorry that it took me slightly longer with this chapter, I just got stuck on ideas and decided to take a short break. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck by this story.

Episode 11: Emotions running high

_I can't believe me and Justin are actually dating! He has been so sweet when we go out, I'm touched that he toned down his nerdiness for me. When we went to the movies the other day, I insisted that we watch "The Notebook" because we are a couple and he gave in despite the cinema also showing the Captain Jim Bob movie. _"Alex, are you paying attention?" Jerry asked his daughter.

"I'm not Daddy, can you repeat what you said?" Alex said truthfully. "Ok, now that we know that Evilini has escaped from Azberkan and is planning an attack, I should teach you kids the art of duelling."Jerry stated to his kids. "So, are we learning the wizard competition version or the street duel?" Justin asked his father. "We are learning the street version as Evilini may be fighting to kill." Jerry told his kids.

Alex was paired up with Justin while Jerry asked Megan to bring the Wizteens over to teach them as well. The group were taught how to curse, hex and cast different spells to incapacitate their opponents in a duel. "Jerry, remember how Kelbo stunned himself in our wizard competition?" Megan reminded her brother and they both laughed, to the amusement of all the teens present.

Harper was busy writing her novel on her best friend's relationship with her brother. _I wonder when they will eventually admit their feelings for each other. _Harper then decided to do some research on the world wide wiz web on the computer Future Harper gave her. She was surprised at how common incest was in the wizard world, until the wizards decided to adopt muggle customs and made it frown upon to do so.

After the wizard lesson, Max went to his girlfriend's house flying carpet stored in his magical bottomless backpack for their date. "Hey Max, ready to go?" Beatrice asked Max upon seeing him at her door. "Yeah, you go tell your parents while I'll go start the carpet." Max told Beatrice. "Mom, dad Max is taking me for a ride on his flying carpet. "Ok honey, make sure you get back by dinner." Ashley told her daughter. "Have fun, princess." Danny told his eldest daughter.

"So what are we doing today, Justin?" Alex asked her brother. "It's a surprise, get ready and meet me in the lair in an hour ok?" Justin told his girlfriend/sister. Alex was about to pout but then Justin kissed her on the cheek which made Alex blush furiously. Alex and Justin then went up to their rooms to get ready for their upcoming date. _I can't wait for my date with Justin, I wonder where are we going._

"Have you found the solution on giving Gigi and Michael magical powers yet? Evilini asked Longcape. "I've almost found the solution but the long-term effects may be disastrous to them." Longscape reported to Evilini. "Then, what about the other teens you experimented on?" Evilini asked Longscape curiously. "Unless they find a way to control the sudden increase of magic in their bodies, the magic will overwhelm their bodies and they will perish.

"Miss Russo?" Chancellor Tootietootie asked when he entered Megan's home. "Ah, Council member Tootietootie it's a pleasure." Megan said politely while her students laughed knowing exactly how she really acts. "I'm here to assess the situation with the wizard teens. How are they handling their new powers?" Council member Tootietootie asked. "Well, they are handling the basic lessons well but I am worried on how are they going to adapt to the wizarding world after being a muggle all their life." Megan said while looking at her students.

"Max, how many people have you and your family pissed off?" Beatrice asked bluntly while they are on their date. "What makes you think we pissed them off? Maybe we're just trying to do some good." Max snapped at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry that I said that but I do wonder how so many people could have grudges on you guys. I'm scared that Evilini is going to hurt you." Beatrice cried out to Max. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you but with all that's been going on, it's really hard on me. I'm worried about you too, Dad taught us how to duel today to protect ourselves." Max told his girlfriend while comforting her.

"So Justin, now can you tell me where are we going on our date?" Alex whined to Justin. "We're going to use the IPP and have lunch in a place nobody can recognise us in. The two of them then entered the IPP and headed to their destination. "Justin, I can't believe we are in Paris!" Alex claimed happily while hugging Justin. "I would do anything for you Lex." Justin said. "You're such a sappy dork." Alex told her boyfriend/brother and kissed him. "Come on, let's go find a table." Justin told Alex. They soon walked to a fancy French restaurant named Cafe de les diables rouges. "Table for two, please." Justin told the head waiter. They soon were led to their table. "Whatz vould you like to vave?" The waiter asked Justin and Alex. "I would like to have the steak." Justin ordered. "I would like the salmon." Alex told the waiter. The waiter thanked them and took their orders to the kitchen.

"What do you feel about being wizards, love?" Michael asked his girlfriend while they are lazing around in Gigi's house. "I don't know, Michael. I mean it sounds like fun but I'm scared of what it might do to me." Gigi admitted. "What do you mean, love? Michael inquired. "I heard Longscape talking about the consequences if we do not learn to control our powers. I'm also scared that I may lose myself to my actions." Gigi revealed to Michael. "I hear you but isn't it worth it to make the Russos suffer after how much you hate them?" Michael asked Gigi. Gigi is busy thinking over the extent of her hate towards the Russos.

"Ben, how are you feeling?" Maya asked her best friend. "I've been better May, but this is a big change for us." Ben told Maya. "I know, Miss Russo has been a great help but I still wonder how is back home." Maya sighed while leaning on Ben's shoulder. _I miss you Rebecca. Once we help the Russos take down that bastard, I'm coming home. _Chris was thinking to himself. "Hey Lizzie, how's your wand working?" Freddie asked concerned after his spell appeared to damage her wand. "It's fine, but Miss Russo says it needs awhile for it to function properly again." Lizzie told Freddie and the two of them started to ask each other about their lives prior to Longscape.

"The view up here is beautiful." Beatrice told her boyfriend as they were flying. "Not as beautiful as you." Max said. This made Beatrice laugh at the cheesiness of her boyfriend and kissed him. "Do you know how to fly a carpet?"Max asked Beatrice curiously. "Yeah, my mom taught me last year." Beatrice said. After flying around for another hour, Max then dropped Beatrice home and went home himself.

Alex and Justin were on the Eiffel Tower sightseeing. "I think it's time to head back Alex." Justin told Alex who was clinging on his arm. "Aww, but I hate pretending to be the annoying younger sister."Alex complained. "I know, I don't like being the know it all brother either. But we cant let anybody find out." Justin told Alex. They went back home knowing they didn't need to be so careful since their mom was visiting grandma. When they reached the hallway separating their rooms, Justin kissed Alex goodnight and they went to bed.

This is my take on an emotional chapter, is it any good? For your information, the next few chapters would be fillers until the story arc picks up so I'm sorry in advance for the lack of progress. Tell me what you think in your review so until next time read on.


	12. Fanning the forbidden flame

Hey guys, it's the captain here with another episode leading up to the big confrontation between the Russos and Evilini and her goons. I'm sorry if the story seems a bit slow this few chapters but I assure you of more Jalex goodness in the meantime. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 12: Fanning the forbidden flame 

"Longcape, my patience is wearing thin. Are you finished with the experiment that should grant Gigi and Michael magical powers?" Evilini told Longcape as they were discussing their plans of taking over the entire wizard world.

"Not yet, boss. The process is very delicate to complete and since they won't be doing any magical training to adapt to their new powers I have to make sure the powers suit their natural biology and won't harm them." Longcape told Evilini matter of factly. Evilini agreed despite knowing that her goal of conquering the wizard world would be made tougher the longer they wait.

Theresa and Jerry have hired new people to help around in the sub shop, although they were not as exciting as their predecessors were the Russos appreciated their help. Megan also brought along her students when she visits Jerry every week, she's been hoping that her and Jerry would patch things up and then she would try reconciling with Kelbo.

Max and Beatrice had continued to date with the both of them expressing their concerns to the other. Surprisingly, when they spoke of the relationship their respective siblings shared the other just laughed and said that they will be a good couple.

Justin and Alex have been spending more time together than ever since they started dating. "So what do you want to do today, dork?" Alex asked her brother/boyfriend playfully.

"How about we go see a movie?" Justin suggested to Alex.

"Sure, why don't we go see The Notebook?" Alex asked. Justin dramatically stared at his girlfriend/sister in shock when she mentioned this.

"You want to go see The Notebook? Who are you and what have you done with Alex Russo?"Justin said trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to go watch one of those movies. I thought since we are a..." Alex trailed off.

"A couple? I'm ok with watching that, how about you change your clothes and then we'll leave." Justin said before he kissed Alex and went into his room to change for his date.

"Ok, students. Today we are going to learn some basic shielding charms because I know you all want to pummel Longcape's little face into oblivion after what he has done."Megan told the Wizteens and they soon started practising their shielding charms from being shot at by each other.

"Hey, May. Don't you think it's weird that Longcape chose us specifically? Ben asked Maya as they were paired up to test each other.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Maya asked her best friend as they watched Dawn's shield explode after getting hit from one of Chris' lightning spell.

"Out of the 6 of us abducted by Longcape, we are the only 2 that know each other here." Ben told his best friend while watching Lizzie rush over to care for Freddie after injuring him with a fire spell.

"You got a point there, I guess we're just lucky. As much as I love the Russo family as a second home, I still miss what it's like back home." Maya told Ben with a sigh and Ben couldn't help agreeing.

"Jerry, I'm worried about how the kids are coping with the fact that their being targeted for destruction."Theresa told Jerry with her voice full of concern.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Theresa. Max and his girlfriend have been spending time together so she'll be there to keep him sane but I do find the fact that Justin and Alex have not been arguing recently and instead seem to spend quite some time together peculiar." Jerry told Theresa to which she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you told your parents about the Evilini situation?" Max asked Beatrice as they were sitting on her bed talking.

"I haven't told them but I think they know since nothing ever escapes Mum and also we have been talking a lot about it and they're bound to hear part of it." Beatrice said to Max who couldn't help agreeing.

"By the way, have I told you that Justin and Alex have been getting along better now and have also been spending lots of time together?" Max asked his girlfriend.

"I always knew that those two would get together. By the way, I also saw Ethan and Chloe take a stroll in the park the other day holding hands with Chloe's head on Ethan's shoulder." Beatrice told her boyfriend.

"Our siblings sure are weird huh? Sometimes I feel like I am the only normal one." Max said and Beatrice giggled at this before kissing him.

Justin and Alex went to watch The Notebook at a cinema where they know nobody would recognise them. After a lot of pouting and kissing, Alex finally got Justin to buy the snacks for her as well as the tickets.

The movie was average but Justin could hardly complain as he did the whole yawn-stretch arms to hold Alex and she didn't complain, she did tease him about it though.

_I can't believe I'm here watching The Notebook with Alex, my sister who also happens to be my girlfriend._ "What's wrong Justin?" Alex asked Justin seeing.

"Nothing, I just can't believe that I am watching a romantic movie with you as my girlfriend." Justin told Alex.

"Well, you better believe it as I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Alex said before kissing Justin and returning her attention to the movie. _I wouldn't have had it any other way._ Justin then watched the movie with his favourite girl in his arms.

The Wizteens were taking a break as Megan had pushed them all morning and half the afternoon. They were all doing their own thing to retain some of their identity and lose themselves to the magic as Megan had suggested.

"Chris, why do you always seem so down?" Dawn asked her friend curiously.

"It's because before Longcape kidnapped me, I had a girlfriend back home and I miss her." Chris told his friend and fellow former kidnapee.

"So why don't you call her to talk to her. Tell her that you received a scholarship to a prestigious school or something." Dawn suggested before she left Chris to his own thoughts.

"So what were you like before you became a wizard?" Lizzie asked Freddie curiously.

"I used to be a real nerd back home, I also used to have this massive crush on this girl but she never liked me back." Freddie said with a sigh. "What about you?" Freddie asked the girl who practically became his best friend through all this.

"Besides my siblings who bicker all the time, life in my house was fun as me and my brother would always find stuff to do." Lizzie said trying to remember how life used to be.

Max and Beatrice just talked about random stuff from school to magic in her bedroom mostly because they enjoy each other's company.

"Max, do you think we can defeat Evilini and her gang?" Beatrice asked her boyfriend.

"Alex and Justin have defeated both Evilini and Longcape before, and with us helping them how could we not?" Max told his girlfriend as they just sat there.

Alex and Justin had grabbed some dinner after they got back from their movie date. They were both happy that the other was there to keep them company.

They soon walked home until they stopped at the hallway separating their rooms.

"I know that guys are supposed to kiss their dates goodnight at the doorstep of their house but this has to do." Justin said before kissing Alex goodnight and heading into his room. Alex was left blushing in the hallway before she too entered her room to retire for the day.

"At last, I have finally perfected it." Longcape said to himself as he held the potion that would give Gigi and Michael magical abilities similar to his and TJ's.

Whoa damn, looks like Longcape has finally completed his part of Evilini's plan, this could only spell trouble for the Russos. Where has TJ gone? You ask. Well, he went to train in solitude so he could get used to his new cybernetics. You'll see him again soon. Now until next time, read on.


	13. Divide and Conquer Part 1

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new episode of WOWP Season 3 My way. Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I will try to make this episode a nice build up to the big conclusion later on but don't hate me if I screw up. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 13: Divide and Conquer Part 1 

_Hey, this is the voicemail of Harper Finkle; leave your message after the beep so I can call you in PE!_ Alex sighed. "Why is Harper ignoring my calls?" Alex said to no one in particular. Alex then put her phone in her pocket and then made her way to the lair so she can get some alone time.

"Mum, Dad. Where are Ethan and Chloe?" Beatrice asked her parents over breakfast. Beatrice had last seen her siblings snuggling on Ethan's bed last night. She giggled at the cuteness of her siblings' unspoken relationship.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen them since dinner last night. Have you seen them Ash?" Danny said before asking his wife.

"I haven't seen them either, dear. Wait, remember how you told us that Professor Evilini has been gathering an alliance to destroy the Russos?" Ashley said to her daughter.

"Yeah? What about it?" Beatrice asked her parents curiously.

"I think what your mum means is that we should take this to the Russos to make sure that Ethan and Chloe are safe. I think maybe that they can help us locate them and perhaps we can help them defeat Evilini since we know her." Danny suggested to Beatrice and she immediately flashed to the Russo lair.

Freddie lied on his bed thinking of how his life had turned out ever since he broke up with Sam. He was kidnapped from home whilst in the midst of crying over his lost relationship with Sam. He soon got forcibly experimented on by Longcape to be given wizard powers. _I hadn't even known that wizards exist until I heard Longcape talking to Evilini about it. _That was also where he met Lizzie, and just like Carly (not the girl in Justin's clique) he fell for her just like that. They had grown closer together during their training under Megan who had just been granted full wizard powers in exchange for teaching the teens.

He got up and headed to Lizzie's room to check if she is awake. To his surprise, he saw her bed empty. He searched Megan's whole house to try and find Lizzie but he couldn't find her. He then found Ben sobbing on the couch. "Ben, what's wrong man?" Freddie asked his friend.

"I'm so worried for Maya, I can't seem to find her anywhere.' Ben told Freddie in between sobs.

"I can't find Lizzie either. I think we got to tell Megan but where is she."Freddie stated to Ben.

"I think I remember her saying that she'll be over at the Russo lair since her brother is visiting." Ben told Freddie and the two of them rushed to grab their wands before flashing themselves to the Russo lair.

Meanwhile, the Russo lair was busy filling up with people who all had very anxious looks on their face.

"Whoa, kids one at a time. What happened?" Jerry told the teens.

"Harper has vanished, I can't seem to locate her anywhere." Alex told her father anxiously.

"My siblings, Ethan and Chloe have disappeared too." Beatrice told Jerry while she is clinging onto Max for support.

"Lizzie and Maya have disappeared." Ben told Jerry while Freddie was trying to calm himself down.

"That along with Kelbo has also disappeared. What could have happened to them?" Chris said while Megan seems unnaturally angry and Jerry had to calm his sister down.

"Hello, Russos. We have kidnapped your friends and family. If you ever want to see them alive, come face me alone." Evilini said through the Abracadoodler.

"But what about their location?" Justin asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"We have a way to find out their location. Just speak the person's name into the crystal ball and it will show you their location." Jerry told all the teens present.

"No thanks, daddy. We got Dragon for that one. Come on Justin, let's go save Harper." Alex said after letting Dragon sniff one of Harper's quirky dresses.

"Alex, we need to be careful or else we can get jumped." Justin called after Alex and they soon set off looking for Harper.

"Location of Elizabeth McDonald and Maya Bennet." Freddie said into the crystal ball as calm as he can manage.

"It looks like their location is under Shea stadium. Let's go Freddie." Ben told his compatriot before they flashed out of the lair.

"Location of Chloe and Ethan Fenton." Beatrice said into the crystal ball and the crystal ball showed them that Chloe and Ethan are located in Central park.

"Come on, Beatrice. We will get them back, you'll see." Max reassured his girlfriend as they flashed out of the Russo lair.

"Location of Kelbo Russo." Megan said into the crystal ball through gritted teeth.

"Looks like his location is at the Statue of Liberty. Chris, Dawn I'm a bit rusty with my powers so I need your help. See you when I get back, Jerry." Megan told her students and her brother before she flashed out with Chris and Dawn in tow.

"Did you tell them about Megan and Kelbo?" Theresa asked her husband as she entered the lair.

"It's not my place to reveal their relationship but now that Megan has regained her powers, I think they're going to get together so they have to tell everyone eventually." Jerry told his wife.

"So, why did you notice that aunt Megan was frickin pissed because Uncle Kelbo has been taken?" Alex told Justin as they were following Dragon on the trail towards Harper.

"I think they could have been a couple, not unlike us when they were younger. That could be why aunt Megan seems to be angrier at Dad than at uncle Kelbo.

Dragon soon came to a stop indicating that Harper has been taken there. The place before them shocked Justin to his core: The Late night Bite.

"So, what's with you and Maya?" Freddie asked Ben as they scanned around Shea stadium with their wands looking for an entrance into the secret underground facility.

"I've known her since 3rd grade. She's my best friend and helped defend me from the bullies before I knew how to fight for myself. What's with you and Lizzie then?" Ben told Freddie before shooting with a question of his own.

"I didn't know her before Longcape took us but ever since then we have been as close as nails. I care about her and want to see her safe." Freddie told his compatriot before they stumbled into a secret doorway near the stadium entrance.

"I know that this sounds random but why would Evilini want with Ethan and Chloe anyway?" Max asked Beatrice as they were standing in the middle of Central Park.

"It's because when I first found out I was a wizard, Wiztech assigned her to be my magic tutor since mum and dad wanted me to be intergrated with the mortal world as well.

"What? Did she make you do anything bad?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was very rebellious and anti muggle until Professor Crumbs found out and fired Evilini. She taught me magic since my mum was not a natural born wizard." Beatrice revealed to Max.

The two of them then fell into a trapdoor leading into a secret lair.

"Miss Russo, why do you seem so angry?" Dawn asked her teacher innocently.

"Because Evilini took my brother, and when you mess with one Russo you mess with all of them." Megan told Dawn.

"Why then you don't seem to care about Jerry as much as you care about Kelbo then?" Chris asked his teacher suspiciously.

"It's just that Kelbo and I were especially close when we were kids so I care for him more." Megan lied hoping that Chris didn't push further.

Chris, sensing his teacher's discomfort immediately backed off.

The 3 of them leaned back on the wall of the viewing platform and they fell back into a secret lair.

To be continued...

So, was it any good? I tried involving every main character somehow so I'm sorry if the story seems a bit rushed. Megan and Kelbo seem to remind me of a certain other pair. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and review if you do. So, until next time read on.


	14. Divide and Conquer Part 2

Hey guys, I am writing this two-parter back to back since I hate to lose the ideas I have when I resume writing. Beatrice was kind of a bitch when she was under Evilini. Even after she broke free of Evilini, she was not exactly nice so Max changed her for the better. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 14: Divide and Conquer Part 2

"Justin, are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."Alex asked Justin with concern.

"Alex, this restaurant is owned by Juliet's family." Justin told Alex with apprehension.

"Justin, we haven't seen Juliet in ages and I bet that Evilini is just using this place to mess with us." Alex reassured Justin and they entered the deserted restaurant.

"Hello, Harper are you there?" Alex called out hoping to find her best friend. Dragon then suddenly pulled Alex along indicating that he's on to something.

"Alex, is that you?" Harper asked carefully as she watched the trio enter the room.

"Yes, Harper. Justin and I are here to rescue you." Alex told Harper as Justin worked on releasing Harper.

"No, wait you got to watch out for..." Harper said before Alex and Justin were both blasted by a streak of lightning.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to rescue their little muggle friend." A robotic voice boomed through the room.

"You! But I thought we destroyed you." Justin said as he was trying to recover from the lightning shock.

"Well, it looks like you failed. I'm now more powerful than ever." TJ stated to Justin as they readied their wands and assumed a duelling stance.

"Fuck, I hate those trap doors." Freddie cursed as he slowly recovered from his fall.

"Get used to it, it's a classic villain tactic." Ben deadpanned to his friend as they both got out their wands in preparation of anything that may jump them.

"Thanks for the tip, smartass. Now let's go look for our friends." Freddie said to Ben. Ben just nodded and they started searching.

"It seems that we have now come face to face." A male voice spoke to them as they entered a chamber of sorts.

"Not exactly face to face. Show yourselves and we can fight honourably." Ben demanded to the voice.

"Very well, then. You should at least deserve to see what happens when you don't escape in the middle of an experiment." Gigi announced to the duo as she and Michael revealed themselves.

_She's actually kinda hot but she's holding Maya and I can't allow that. Ben thought. _

"Where have you taken Lizzie and Maya?" Freddie asked Michael as he drawed his wand at him showing that he means business.

Michael snapped his fingers and a wall opened to reveal Lizzie and Maya trapped in a plastic jail cell.

"Ben, it's so good to see you. Defeat those assholes but be careful as they have magic just like us." Maya said to her best friend.

"Freddie! Be careful about that blonde chick, her powers are fuckin unstable." Lizzie stated to her good friend."

"You do know that we have to fight now right?" Gigi told the two boys in front of her as she is drawing her wand.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Ben said to Gigi and Michael as he cast a telekinetic spell causing Gigi and Michael to fly around like ragdolls.

_Freddie, I can handle these two posers. Go release the girls and then we'll defeat these shits together. _Ben's voice rang in Freddie's head as he casted a shield charm on himself and ran straight to the jail cell holding his two friends.

"So, the prodigal daughter has returned home. Evilini has told me a lot about you, dear Beatrice." A voice announced to max and Beatrice and Max as they were recovering from their falls.

"What did you do to my brother and sister, Longcape?" Beatrice asked getting straight to the point as she had her wand at the ready.

"Are you doing all this just to get my sister to join you? Dude, she's got somebody else now." Max told Longcape.

"I have no further interest in your sister, Max. Evilini wants her favourite student at her side again and she'll leave your family, your incestuous siblings and you alone if you do, Beatrice." Longcape said to the couple as he revealed Ethan and Chloe trapped in an anti-magic bubble.

"Sorry that we didn't tell you, sis." Ethan apologized to his older sister while he's embracing his younger sister.

"Don't let Evilini's lackey get to you sis! We know that you and Max can handle him." Chloe cheered her sister on while holding back tears.

Longcape noticeably twitched when he heard the young Fenton girl call him Evilini's lackey._ I am not her lackey. I'll show those little pricks._

Max and Beatrice then got their wands out and so did Longcape, the two sides got into a staring match to see who breaks down first. Max had soon fired an immobilizing spell that Longcape dodged before firing a freezing spell at the couple.

Megan, Chris and Dawn were busy looking around the lair that they fell into for any sign of Kelbo. "I can't believe you had a relationship with your brother, Megan." Chris told his magical tutor.

"Come on, Chris. It's kinda romantic as it shows a forbidden love." Dawn said dreamingly.

"I'm sorry that I can't grace you with my presence but I leave you with my assistant." A recorded video of Evilini played and Stevie stepped out.

"Who the hell are you" Megan asked Stevie as Kelbo was revealed to the trio.

"I'm from an alternate timeline. In that timeline, the Russos shattered my frozen form and I just respawned in this timeline because apparently I wasn't meant to die like that." Stevie told the three wizards.

"So, you are going to destroy the Russos? I'm not even surprised any more by you villains." Chris rolled his eyes while saying this.

"I'll go try to release Kelbo, you guys handle her. I'll help you out once I've released him." Megan told her students as she went over to help Kelbo.

"You are not going to get away with this." Dawn said as she and Chris started to trade spells with Stevie.

Justin and TJ are in a heated battle as Alex shoots the occasional spell at TJ while she's trying to release Harper.

_Conjures Electokineses_. TJ casted and Justin deflected the shocks into the walls. _Blastus Psochokineses._ Justin casted and that sent TJ flying to the opposite end of the room.

_Immobilize Stupefy._ Alex casted to TJ causing him to freeze. "Thanks Alex." Justin said before kissing her and helping her free Harper.

"I knew that you two would get together!"Harper squealed happily at the blushing couple.

"So, you're not mad or ashamed that we like each other?" Alex asked her best friend.

"Of course not, I'm happy for you guys. I'm not so sure about other people though." Harper said as she was released. Justin and Alex hugged their friend and they flashed back to the Russo Lair.

"Those shits really know how to trap someone. But we're lucky that they used Muggle tech rather than magical." Freddie said to the girls as Ben was holding his own against Gigi and Michael.

"You two lack training and discipline. Your spells are weak and wayward." Ben said to his opponents as he casted a speed spell on himself and hit them constantly.

"Training is for people who lack the capability of receiving the full power." Michael said to Ben before he was knocked out by the excess electricity from Maya's spell.

"Michael! You are going to pay for that! _Infernus tornadus_!" Gigi shouted.

"_Protectus." _Freddie casted a shield charm to protect him and his friends before Lizzie froze Gigi with her cyrokinesis spell.

"Thanks guys, we couldn't have gotten out without you. " Maya said to the boys as she kissed Ben.

"Lizzie, I missed you! Are you ok?" Freddie asked Lizzie anxiously.

"You do know we are going to talk about this right?" Ben told Maya while referring to their kiss. Maya just nodded while holding onto Ben.

"I'm alright, Freddie. Thanks for rescuing me. You're the best friend a girl could have." Lizzie said. Freddie's heart broke at this but he felt incredibly happy when Lizzie kissed him on the cheek and held onto his arm.

The 4 teens then immediately flashed back to the Russo lair with blushes alike.

Longcape was spamming different spells at Max and Beatrice's direction while the couple was returning fire with a couple of elemental spells.

"Man, he loves spamming huh?" Max said to his girlfriend before shooting a freezing spell at Longcape.

"Max, focus on hitting Longcape." Beatrice told Max with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you two lovebirds finished?" Longcape said before casting a telekinesis spell on Max.

Max was sent flying like a doll and this pissed Beatrice off that she casted a firestorm spell that Longcape had to shield from.

Beatrice then finished Longcape off by phasing her arm into Longcape while inserting a plastic ball, rendering him unable to use his magic.

"How the hell did you do that?" Longcape said to Beatrice as he desperately tried to use his powers.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Max asked his girlfriend as she came over to help him up.

"It's a very limited power but it's an old secret. I'll tell you when we get back." Beatrice told Max as they released Chloe and Ethan.

"We'll tell you about us too once we get back." Ethan said while holding his girlfriend/sister.

The 2 couples then flashed out of the lair and into the Russo home.

Dawn and Chris were busy holding Stevie off while Megan was trying to set Kelbo free.

"Megan, who are these kids and how did you get your powers back?" Kelbo asked his older sister.

"I'll tell you everything when we get out of here." Megan told Kelbo as she managed to free him. They embraced for a moment.

"Chris, Dawn let's get out of here. You're good but she outclasses you." Megan told her students.

"Fine, let's go Dawn." Chris said begrudgingly as the four of them flashed out of the place into the Russo lair.

Jerry sat at the lair looking at everybody flash in one by one. _I'm amazed that these kids are able to rescue them successfully. _"Congratulations on your rescue efforts but now that they messed with us. It is on and we have to take the fight to them before they screw with us again." Jerry announced to the teens as they sat around in the lair.

It's a pretty epic chapter, huh? I hope you liked it but I'm sorry to those who wanted more fluff as I tried to make it as fluffy as I could. We are almost to the conclusion guys, so I hope you stay with me to the end. Until next time, read on.


	15. The calm before the storm

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new episode of WOWP Season 3 my way. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate the positive reception. This chapter is going to be fluffy so I hope that all of you fluffy lovers out there enjoy this filler chapter. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 15: Calm before the Storm

Stevie was sitting around thinking about the defeat that she suffered to Megan and her teens. _I can't believe that I lost to Megan Russo and her punks. As far as I know, Megan Russo was pretty disconnected to the rest of the Russo family and I don't remember seeing those teens anywhere. Where the hell did they come from? I probably should have tried to manipulate Alex into joining my side and defeat her brother._

TJ, Stevie, Michael, Gigi and Longcape were then flashed into Evilini's office.

"Can any of you explain to me how the FUCK did you lose to the Russos and their newbie wizards?" Evilini berated her lackeys.

"Justin and Alex managed to surprise me as I was going for Justin when Alex stunned me and my cybernetics couldn't help as it suffered some damage in our duel." TJ reported.

"I underestimated them, the girl, Maya apparently shocked me when I let my guard down." Michael told the fuming Evilini.

"I would have finished them but when they put Michael out, I just lost it." Gigi cried and Michael comforted his crying girlfriend.

"I faced Beatrice and she refused your offer of joining you. I held back, knowing that she could be a useful ally but she and her boyfriend overpowered me. I'm still not sure what she did to me but it apparently weakened my magical ability." Longcape said to Evilini.

"I was being played. The two teens distracted me while Megan Russo went and released her incestuous lover. I was about to finish them off but Megan came in and flashed all of them out." Stevie said simply.

"TJ, go and find a way to make sure your Fucking expensive cybernetics work hand in hand with your magic. Gigi and Michael, you idiots find a way to fight more with your heads rather than your heart. Longcape, find a way to get that frickin plastic ball out of your body and do not underestimate Beatrice as she is very powerful. Stevie, next time aim for the big guns and ignore the small fry. Dismissed." Evilini told her underlings and they left her office.

"Maya, about that kiss when I rescued you... Can we talk about it?" Ben asked his best friend as they were walking around Waverly Place

"It was a spur of the moment thing, Ben Tennyson. The kiss is just me thanking you for rescuing me. But I did like it though." Maya told Ben but added the last part after seeing her best friend's expression darken.

"I found the kiss incredible. I know we have known each other forever, but can we be more than friends?" Ben asked Maya hopefully.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship but I suppose we can try especially after how much we have gone through together." Maya told Ben and Ben just kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile, Max and Beatrice were sitting in the couch in the Russo loft talking.

"Beatrice, how did you put that plastic ball into Longcape especially since magic can't work on plastic?" Max asked his girlfriend curiously.

"I don't really know how to explain to you Max. When I was little, my dad told me that while mum is magical he has his own powers too. My dad said that this involves a whole different world than magic but even I am not sure." Beatrice revealed to Max.

"Maybe after we put Evilini and her goons in their place we can go ask him but no matter what happens I want to tell you I love you." Max told his girlfriend.

"Aww, Max. I love you too!"Beatrice squealed before she kissed Max.

"Justin, did you notice how robotic TJ looked when we fought him?" Alex asked Justin as they were lazing around in Justin's room.

"I did, I guess after getting burned Evilini found him and did some cybernetic reconstruction to rebuild him. But since magic and technology don't really go well together, he can still do magic but he will be weaker at the same time physically stronger." Justin explained to Alex.

"Even though I understood every word you said, it still made my brain hurt. Kiss me and make it better?" Alex said with a grin and Justin obliged.

"I love you Alex. I meant I care for you a lot and..." Justin started to ramble before Alex put her finger on his lips to keep him quiet.

"Just keep quiet, egghead. I love you too." Alex said before giving him a big kiss.

"Jerry, why does Megan have her powers back and what's happening?" Kelbo asked his older brother.

"Megan got her powers restored in exchanged for teaching the teens about wizardry since they were experimented upon. The experiment is part of Evilini's plan to overthrow the wizard council and take over the wizard world." Jerry told his brother.

"I can't believe that you and Kelbo were together, Megan. I'm not exactly against it but I'm just shocked that you would date him since you hated me so much." Theresa said to Megan.

"I'm sorry that I acted that way to you, Theresa. It's just that I was angry that Jerry gave up his powers for you and he gave them to Kelbo. Kelbo and I always were closer than Jerry and I were." Megan said while apologizing to Theresa.

"It's ok since we are family now and I hope that we can get along." Theresa said as she hugged Megan.

"I'm sorry to break this tender moment up but I hope that your students are ready since Evilini is preparing to strike." Jerry told his sister and she nodded to show that she was ready.

"Lizzie, you feeling ok?" Freddie asked Lizzie as they were taking a walk in the park.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I'm scared that we're not ready to face Evilini." Lizzie admitted to Freddie.

"Elizabeth McDonald, we are ready to kick that bitch's ass. Anyway, we have the Russos on our side as well as Chris, Dawn, Ben and Maya. I think that should be more than enough to take Evilini down." Freddie reassured Lizzie.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Fredward Benson." Lizzie said with a smile, knowing that Freddie hates being called by his first name.

Amidst all the laughing and teasing, Freddie felt a compulsion to kiss his crush and he went for it by giving Lizzie a peck on the lips.

"Oh, Lizzie. I'm so sorry that I kissed you. I don't know what came over me and I'm really sorry." Freddie apologized to Lizzie and she silenced him with a kiss.

"I know that we haven't known each other long unlike Maya and Ben but through this wizards experience, you have become my best friend and I've grown to have a crush on you." Lizzie told Edwin and they both embraced each other.

"Lizzie, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?" Freddie asked on a bended knee, to the happiness and tears of Lizzie. Lizzie just answered him with a kiss.

"Well everyone, we have gathered you here to make an announcement before we the shit hits the fan when Evilini strikes." Alex told her family, Harper, Beatrice and the Wizteens.

"What do you want to tell us?" Harper asked while silently smirking to herself knowing what Alex is going to reveal.

"I hope that none of you hate us but Justin and I are dating." Alex said quickly.

The whole room erupted in cheers and Justin had heard some people cursing about losing a bet.

"You guys aren't mad?" Alex asked happily as her mother hugged her."

"We can't hate you for that but funnily enough my siblings are a couple too." Beatrice told Alex and Alex just hugged her.

"Yeah, my siblings back home were a couple too so I'm okay with this. I'm happy for you guys." Lizzie told Jalex and Justin soon embraced her.

"I don't see anything wrong with this but I'm happy that you two are happy." Chris told the couple as Dawn hugged Alex congratulating them.

Justin saw the happiness in the room and silently thought to himself that this is the calm before the storm.

I tried my best to make it as fluffy as I could, so I hope you liked it. The next chapter would begin the final story arc before the season finale. So, hope you guys liked this breather chapter and until next time read on.


	16. Solid as a Snake

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new episode of WOWP Season 3 my way. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. This chapter is part 1 of 4 in the last story arc before we ride into the sunset. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 16: Easy targets

Evilini's lair

"So, does everybody understand the plan?" Evilini asked her subordinates.

Everybody nodded but TJ just raised his hand to show that he did not comprehend the plan.

"Ok. The plan is to just flash ourselves outside the council building. After that, we will take out a few of the guards patrolling the area and take their uniforms. After donning the uniforms, we can just walk into the council chamber and nobody will bat an eye. But after putting the uniforms on, we will have to split up so we don't arouse suspicion. After reaching the council chamber, we shoot this at the council. The plastic wrap will negate their magic, making them incapable of fighting back." Evilini explained the plan to TJ, Gigi, Michael, Longcape and Stevie.

"Roger that, boss. So, do we set off to the council building now?" Stevie asked Evilini.

"Yes, we set off now. Go so that when we overthrow the council, we will rule the wizard world." Evilini said as she rallied her troops and flashed to the council building.

Parliament of Magic 

The magical government was housed in a big building, It was a black building that somewhat resembled a magician's top hat but not as curved.

"From here on out, we will split into two groups so we do not raise the alarm. Longcape, Nichols you're with me. Taylor, you will lead the second team comprised of you, Hollingsworth and Oliver. Everybody understand their orders?" Evilini instructed as she split her strike force into two teams. Everybody nodded as they prepared themselves for the assault.

"Good, I will see you three on the other side. Good luck to us both." Evilini said and the two groups set on their task.

**TJ's group**

"So, we just find an isolated guard and knock him out before stealing his uniform. Limit casualties as we don't want this to get messy."TJ told his team as they were entering the complex.

"Roger that, I see an enemy up ahead. Who wants first dibs?"Michael said to his team as they were hiding behind a wall with a guar patrolling further ahead the corridor.

"I'll knock him out. Wish me luck guys." Gigi said to her team before she pecked Michael on the lips and set on her target.

TJ's eye rolled when he saw the couple share their kiss. _If only Alex and I were like that. But she turned out to be incestuous. I hope I can get over my crush on her._

Gigi then subdued the guard with a chokehold and then dragged him to a supply closet. Moments later, she emerged wearing the guard's uniform.

"So, how is the uniform love?" Michael as he eyed his girlfriend wearing the stolen uniform.

"It feels a little big, but I can manage." Gigi said as she rejoined her team.

**Evilini's group**

Evilini and Stevie were guarding the door as Longcape was changing into the guard's uniform in the broom closet.

Evilini had to be extra careful if she saw any guards as Stevie had already knocked a guard out and took his uniform.

"So, how do I look chaps? Longcape asked his comrades as he exited the closet.

"Ugly as ever, Longcape. Come on, the longer we wait the more we are at risk of ruining the operation." Stevie told Longcape with a smirk.

"Nichols is right, we have to hurry up. There is a guard there, I'll go and subdue him. Can you two make sure that you don't make out when I'm gone?" Evilini said to her troops while trying to hide a grin.

**TJ's team**

Michael had just deposited the unconscious guard's body into broom closet and came out wearing his uniform.

"Oliver, keep a look out on the eastern corridor for bogeys. Hollingsworth, do the same for the western corridor. I'm informing Evilini's team of our progress." TJ instructed his team before calling Evilini on his intercom.

"Boss, we have all disguised ourselves as the guards. Where is the rendezvous point?" TJ reported to Evilini while scanning the surrounding area.

"Taylor, I'm bringing my team straight to the chambers. Meet us at the entrance of the council chambers. Evilini out." Evilini told TJ before signing out of the intercom.

"Oliver, Hollingsworth. We are meeting Alpha Team at the council chamber entrance. So let's get a move on before Evilini busts our asses for being tardy." TJ ordered his team and they set off to the rendezvous point.

**Evilini's team **

"What's taking them so long?" Stevie said as she grew impatient waiting for TJ's team to arrive.

"Don't get you panties in a twist, Nichols. TJ has to drag Michael and Gigi who are probably making out." Longcape said while letting out a small snicker.

Evilini just ignored her two lackeys. _Those two are almost as bad as Hollingsworth and Oliver. I do not need another couple in my squad._

"I'm sorry that we're late boss. We had to take out some guards when they got suspicious." TJ told Evilini as he and his team arrived at the council chamber entrance.

"No matter, we are going to storm the council. Everybody got their plastic guns?" Evilini asked.

The ballad of baddies all looked at their specially customized nerf guns which are designed to shoot plastic wrap around people.

"Good, now let's do this." Evilini said to her troops and they stormed into the chamber to begin their attack.

Russo Loft 

"So we can confirm that the council chamber has been attacked by a ragtag group of misfits. Sources inside the building indicate that the group is being lead by former Wiztech Professor, Marybeth Evilini. We will bring you updates as soon as we get more news. This is Low Siew Sin with Wizard news daily." The reporter said before she signed off.

"Evilini has upped the stakes in her plans. She is going for the council, hoping that we will come and attack her head on so we can rescue the council."Jerry said as he turned off the TV and looked at the Wizard teens and his siblings.

"That makes sense but what is our next course of action?" Chris asked the elder Russo.

"I think that we should see how bad things are from Crumb's point of view." Dawn stated to the room full of wizards.

"That is a good idea but the only way we can perform the spell without going through Magic withdrawal is if we are a full wizard." Justin pointed out.

"Then, I should do it. I still have the Russo family magic so it should not harm my magic abilities." Kelbo volunteered for the task.

The rest of the room full of wizards agreed to the task and wished Kelbo good luck.

"_I do now want Professor Crumbs to be laid down, so let me inside his head before Evilini gives herself the crown."_ Kelbo casted and his body soon entered a trance like state.

Council Chamber

"So, council members. If you make me the head Wizard and give me the power to overrule yours, I will spare your lives and the lives of all the wizards roaming around out there." Evilini said to the council.

"Absolutely not, you will rule over the wizard world with an iron fist. We, the council prefer to perish than be ruled over by an overlord." Council member Fischella defiantly spat at Evilini.

"Of course I did not expect you to accept that idea immediately. I'll let you council members deliberate among your selves as I go make an announcement to the wizard world outside." Evilini told the council before she left the chamber with Longcape.

"So, what do we do? Crumbs, you have an idea on how to get us out of this mess. Don't you?" Council member Tabitha asked the head wizard.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any idea on how to get rid of Evilini and her goons." Professor Crumbs told the council.

TJ, Gigi and Michael all cringed when they were referred to as Evilini's goons.

_Professor Crumbs, it's me Kelbo Russo. We are planning a rescue effort to help you and the council. Just hang in there. _Kelbo's voice boomed into Crumb's head.

"Crumbs, are you okay? You look a little unwell." Council member Natalie asked Professor Crumbs.

"I'm fine, Natalie. It's just a minor headache." Crumbs assured his fellow council member.

_Kelbo, Evilini is armed with anti-magic weapons so if you are planning a rescue operation you should use the muggle way. She has also stocked the hallways with plastic robots so I hope you guys got one heck of a plan. _Crumbs told Kelbo before he felt Kelbo's consciousness leave his mind.

"This is just in that the person behind the attack, Marybeth Evilini has announced that she attacked the council due to their lax laws and their over-conservative approach to the muggle world. We will bring you more news as it comes. This is Low Siew Sin with Wizard news daily." The reporter said as Megan turned the TV off.

Kelbo soon returned into his own body and told the others of the threat that Crumbs told him about.

"Since they are all magical baddies, why don't we just go busting in with a taser for Evilini and her gang and big water guns for the robots?" Max jokingly suggested.

"That actually would be a good plan, since we are removing the element of magic in our attack plan. I bet Evilini has planned her attack around the anti-magic qualities of plastic so if we just go in with water guns and tasers she would be defenceless." Freddie pointed out the flaw in Evilini's plan. Lizzie just kissed her boyfriend for being as smart as he is.

"So it is settled then. We will go in with water guns and tasers and storm the council chambers to rescue the council. I think we should all go except for Dad, Aunt Megan and Uncle Kelbo." Alex said.

"Why shouldn't we be part of the attack plan?" The 3 adults stated to the teenagers.

"So that just in case Evilini tries to take over the Lair, there will be someone guarding it." Maya told the adults and they all agreed begrudgingly.

The teens then suited up with their water rifles and tasers and set off to the council chambers.

Chris and Dawn are taking the IPP to the Parliament of Magic entrance since it will be quick.

Alex and Justin would be riding their magic flying carpet to the Parliament of Magic.

Ben and Maya rode on Dragon's real form to the Parliament of Magic, much to Ben's dismay.

Max and Beatrice would be taking Beatrice's dad's old flying vehicle to the Parliament of Magic. Despite it being old, it still managed to get off the ground and to their destination.

Freddie and Lizzie just said screw it and flashed to the Parliament of Magic entrance, laughing about how ridiculously easy their method of transport is.

How epic is this chapter? You tell me. I never wrote so many words from the villain's point of view before and the whole infiltration sequence was fun to write. I'm sorry if the good guys didn't do much this chapter, but I was saving it so they can do loads of stuff next episode. So remember to review and until next time read on.


	17. Against the odds

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new episode of WOWP Season 3 my way. I'm still trying to think of a way that I can top the sheer epicness of the last chapter so don't hate me if it doesn't stack up. Thanks for all the reviews guys, it gives me the extra push to make it to the end. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Ep 17: Against the odds

Parliament of Magic

Courtyard

"Damn, Evilini is really motivated to take down the council." Lizzie said to Freddie as they flashed into the courtyard.

"It kind of makes you wonder what she has against the council to pull off a stunt like this." Freddie said as he rubbed his ears trying to relieve himself of his ears popping.

"This is Team E, ready and waiting at the courtyard. Standby for orders." Lizzie reported into her wand so that her comrades are able to hear her.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're acting all formal like."Freddie said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

The pair then hid in the bush to avoid the attention of the plastic robots that are patrolling the premises.

Docking and Storage

"You know when I first learned how to fly the carpet, I never imagined that I would be flying to the Parliament of magic to save the council." Alex told Justin as they were parking the carpet in between some containers to hide the carpet.

"I know, it feels just like yesterday doesn't it?" Justin mused as he was rolling the carpet up.

"Team B primed and ready to go, awaiting the go signal." Justin said into his wand.

"I didn't know it then, but I guess when you taught me how to ride the carpet that that would be out first date." Alex said while reminiscing. Justin then embraced his girlfriend as they waited for their friends to arrive.

Supply closet

"Damn, so this is what Justin, Alex and Max meant by the IPP just dropping them at the most random places." Chris cursed as he was rubbing his neck caused by the rough landing the IPP gave them.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. We could have been dropped right in front of the robots or right into the council chamber." Dawn admitted.

"You've got a point there. This is Team A ready and waiting in a supply closet. Waiting for the go order." Chris said into his wand before sitting down and waiting for the order.

Dawn just messed with her wand while peeking out the door to keep watch for patrolling robots.

Magical appeals and power distribution level

"Geez Maya, I have seen you drive a regular car. But I never would have thought that you would ride a dragon even worse that you would drive a car." Ben said to his girlfriend jokingly as they and Dragon, who shifted back into a dog hid in one of the offices.

"Why don't you try flying a living breathing dragon? And I don't drive as bad as you think." Maya protested to her boyfriend as she scratched Dragon behind his ear.

"Yeah, I'll fly us back but your numerous driving tickets say otherwise for your incredible driving skills." Ben teased before he kissed Maya.

"We'll discuss this when we get back, Team C waiting for your order to strike." Maya reported into her wand as she and Ben continued their playful banter to the amusement of Dragon.

Parking bay 

"You know, it just occurred to me that neither of us are legally allowed to drive yet?" Beatrice pointed out to max as he was landing the flying car.

"Yeah but when we kick Evilini's ass,I suppose the council can pardon us especially since we are doing it to save their skins."Max told his girlfriend as they exited the vehicle.

"I bet they probably would since what's a minor driving compared to saving the whole damn wizard world." Beatrice stated to Max who just laughedat his girlfriend's bluntness.

"This is Team Delta, waiting for your call on when to strike. You ready to kick Evilini's ass to hell and back?" Max said into his wand and informing his teammates.

**Justin and Alex**

"Ok, all teams ready. Sending the rendezvous point to your respective wands. Take good care of yourselves so that we can kick Evilini's fat ass to hell and back. Live long and prosper." Justin said into his wand while chuckling at the in joke.

"Even in times like this, you manage to squeeze in a geeky joke? I'm not sure to laugh or cry at that." Alex teased her brother as they made their way to the council chamber.

**Evilini's goons**

"Troops assemble. I've just gotten word that the Russos have just got a foothold into this building. Ready yourselves and most of all don't underestimate them especially after they fucked up our plans last time." Evilini told her troops via the Abracadoodler in the council chamber.

"So, we just sit here and wait for them to show up?" TJ asked his comrades.

"Yeah, I guess so since Longcape and Evilini are sweeping around for any trace of the Russos."Gigi told TJ while she played around with her wand apps to alleviate the boredom.

**The Russo gang**

"Everybody ready to assault the council chamber?" Justin asked all his friends.

"We are ready. Let's kick some Evil ass!" Maya said enthusiastically.

"Let's go rescue the council." Chris said calmly.

The group of ten then burst through the door and started blasting spells at Michael, Gigi and TJ.

Michael was caught surprise as he saw the ten teens burst through the council chamber doors. He blasted a freezing spell at Freddie and Lizzie while just narrowingly avoided a slow time spell blasted to him by Alex.

TJ, with his robotic enhancements was more vulnerable to the tasers that are being used by Chris and Dawn. He also tried to hit Justin with a fire spell to sideline him from the battle.

Gigi has been trying to blast the force field that has been protecting Ben and Maya with some telekinetic spell. On the other hand, she also had to put up a shield to protect herself from the stunning spell that Beatrice casted towards her.

Stevie just blasted an electricity spell towards Max but she just missed him by a hair. Alex and Justin combined to cast a fireball spell at Stevie, which she just managed to hold off with her shield spell.

The council were trying their very best not to get caught in the crossfire happening right in front of them. They then did a weak shield spell on each of their seats so they wouldn't be hit by a stray spell.

**Evilini and Longcape**

"It looks like the Russos are busy, do you think we should strike now when they are preoccupied?" Longcape asked Evilini barely concealing the glee that he had in his voice in anticipation of what they had in store for the Russos.

"Not yet, we must give them the impression that they have won. Give them the false sense of security before we strike, that will leave a lot more psychological effects than when we strike before they think they have won." Evilini told her subordinate.

**Russos Vs Goons**

"Why do I get the feeling that this fight has been way too easy?" Max told his fellow freedom fighters as he was handcuffing Stevie with a pair of plastic handcuffs

"Yeah, Max has got a point. With all the effort they put in to storm this place, this seems a little easy."Lizzie said to her friends as she was securing TJ to the ground with industrial level magnets.

"You have thought right, foolish muggle!" Longcape said as he and Evilini burst into the room and blast the teens with a magical contraption.

"What did you do to us?" Alex asked as she desperately tried to summon her wand.

"This contraption is very special. It sucks your magical core and it transfers your powers to us."Evilini said as she releases Michael.

"You have fallen for our ruse, I suggest you surrender now and you will be spared." Michael said to the Russos as he had been released by Longcape.

Evilini then set up a magical barrier around Ben, Freddie, Beatrice, Alex and Chris.

"Everybody get around me, we have to retreat!" Justin shouted as he and the rest of the gang flashed out of there.

Not as epic as the last chapter but I hope that it's not too bad. I didn't want an anti-climatic fight where Evilini and her goons would go down at the first attempt as that would make them look incompetent. So, read and review and until next time read on.


	18. Inner workings

Hey guys, it's the captain back from a short break and ready to give you more episodes of WOWP Season 3 my way. I hope to be able to finish this story by Christmas so I'm ready to hear from you guys on any new story ideas. So without further ado, I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 18: Inner workings

Justin, Maya, Lizzie, Max and Dawn all flashed into the Russo lair. The five teens barely got out of the ambush in time as Evilini's magic sucking contraption just barely missed them.

"Guys, what happened in there?" Jerry said as he was helping Dawn up on her feet.

"It was a trap, Mr. Russo. Evilini had used her henchmen as bait in the council chambers. We defeated the henchmen and were securing them but then Evilini and Longcape just ambushed us with this machine that she claimed could suck magic from our cores and into hers." Dawn said to the 3 adults quickly.

"I knew that the operation seemed too straight forward. We underestimated her and now she has my niece and my students." Megan fumed while Kelbo tried calming her down but to no avail.

"I know this is bad but what do you mean by a magical device that could transfer magic just like that?" Kelbo asked the teens curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure how does it work but when she shot Beatrice with it she seemed to have grown weaker and was unable to fight back with her wand." Max said while trying to hold back tears of frustration due to failing to protect his girlfriend from being trapped.

"A weapon that could drain magic. That would be very dangerous and illegal. I've got to do some research." Justin said as he booted up the wiz computer.

"Son, I know that you want to get Alex back but I hope you can think straight. I just want to let you know that despite what you think, we are all with you and we are not against you and Alex being together." Jerry said to Justin and he embraced him.

"So, when are we going in there to rescue them?" Lizzie asked the adults and her fellow teens.

"I think we should take extra caution this time since they have our friends. We should come up with a good plan first before we strike Evilini and Longcape." Maya told her friend.

"Maya is right, you guys go take a break and rest while we will help Justin in researching what is this so called magic sucking device you speak of."Kelbo told the kids as he put his arm around Megan.

Despite some protests, the teens agreed to take a break as they would be too tired to do anything useful. The 3 adults and Justin soon started looking through every resource available to learn more about Evilini's machine and the structure of the Parliament of Magic.

Parliament of Magic

Council Chambers

"I have got to hand it to you Evilini, I never thought that our plan would work as well as it did." Michael told Evilini as they were locking the prisoners into the makeshift plastic jail.

"The Russos are just that predictable, they would go the high and mighty route and save every little kitten. Their so-called heroism is their ultimate downfall." Evilini replied Michael as they secured Freddie.

"Why do you have against the Russos anyway?" Freddie asked Longcape as Evilini left the room.

"I tried to take over Wiztech once but the Russos stopped me from accomplishing my plan and landed me in wizard jail for 2 months. Isn't that reason enough?" Longcape asked back at Freddie

"Why do you want to be on the dark side anyway? You are smart, seeing what you did to us. Why don't you use your smarts for a good cause?" Freddie asked Longcape as he secretly tried to free himself.

"Because my father had claimed to be evil but he wasn't very evil at all. So, it is my duty to fulfil the legacy that my father tried to create." Longcape said.

"Suit yourself then. Oh, I need to thank you for giving us wizard powers by the way." Freddie said as he managed to free himself from his plastic shackles.

TJ

TJ has been grinning so hard when Evilini had assigned him to secure Alex in her cell. Despite the unclean thoughts that have crept into his head, he couldn't resist taunting his former friend.

"Well, Alex I hope you're happy with yourself now. I would offer you the chance of joining the dark side but I grew out of my crush on you." TJ said while giving Alex a sinister smirk.

"I will not join you! Justin will kick your half- robot ass until you wish that you can't feel anything!" Alex screamed as she tried to resist the taunting by TJ.

"You know despite you burning me to a crisp I still find you incredibly hot. Pardon the pun. All you've got to do is submit to me and I'll let you go back to Justin." TJ said while playing with Alex's hair.

"You are one fucked up guy aren't you? I am never going to submit to you." Alex spat at TJ.

"Suit yourself, I want to let you know that the option is always open. Bye, Alex." TJ said as he kissed Alex on the cheek.

_I have never felt so violated in my life. I hope Justin and Max can find a way to kill these bunch of whack jobs._ Alex thought as she tried to keep herself sane.

Gigi and Stevie

"You know, I have been wondering. What is the parallel version of me like?" Gigi asked Stevie as they were lazing around in the council lounge.

"I never actually met your counterpart but Alex told me that the two of you reconciled and you moved away. Why do you Alex so much anyway?" Stevie asked curiously

"Damn, I'm embarrassed by my alternate counterpart. I'll tell you why I hate Alex but promise me you'll keep quiet about it." Gigi said while motioning Stevie to come closer.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet about it but what's with all the secrecy?" Stevie said while moving closer to Gigi.

"I'm jealous at how Justin looks at her. Every time he kisses her, I wish it was me that was kissing him. Don't tell anybody about this ok?" Gigi said to Stevie.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone abut this. In fact, I'm leaving now." Michael said while trying to hide his anger.

"Wait, Michael. I didn't mean what I said. Come back." Gigi said to her now ex-boyfriend. Gigi just shook her head at Gigi's naivety.

Beatrice

"Child, I'm pleased that you have returned." Evilini said to Beatrice as they greeted each other for the first time since Beatrice's defection.

"Evilini. I can't say that I'm particularly pleased to see you. I see that the dark side has done wonders to your complexion." Beatrice sarcastically said to Evilini.

"So, how have you been? Are your parents well?" Evilini asked Beatrice with as much fake sweetness as she can manage."

"Cut the crap Evilini, what do you want?" Beatrice cut straight to the point.

"You haven't changed a bit. Well, I want the wizard world to rule over the muggle world and overthrowing the council is the only way I can accomplish that." Evilini explained to her former pupil.

"Why do you want to rule over the muggles? What have they done to you and how does overthrowing the council help?" Beatrice asked quickly

"Well child, the muggles need to know that we are the superior beings so they can serve us. It's nothing personal. The council are too conservative to reveal ourselves to the muggle world." Evilini said before she left Beatrice to her thoughts.

Chris and Ben

Chris and Ben were both locked in the same plastic prison cell. After Michael and Stevie secured the two, they were left to rot in their own personal hell.

"Hey Chris, I never got to ask you but what is your girlfriend back home like?" Ben asked in curiosity.

"I suppose I should tell you after how much we have gone through together. Tabitha was the sweetest girl in the world. She was top in our class and was on the swim team. Since I was the soccer team captain, we were known as the school's power couple. We have been going out for about 4 months now, we talk to each other every night and ever morning. God, I miss her so much. How did you and Maya meet" Chris told Ben about his girlfriend before asking Ben about his.

"I feel for you man. I've known Maya pretty much my whole life. We first met when we were in 3rd grade. We were assigned to do a science project together, we didn't really get along at first but when I stopped some older kids from bullying her we started becoming friends. I guess after that it was just a matter of time before we became a couple due to our closeness." Ben told Chris.

Russo Lair

"Hey Dawn, go get the others. We may have found some useful Intel regarding the device Evilini used and we have come up with a plan to strike." Jerry told Dawn as she went and get the others.

"Ok guys, we did some digging and we found out some interesting stuff about the device and the council building." Jerry told the teens as they gathered in front of the Abracadoodler.

"So, what did you guys manage to find out?" Justin asked the adults.

"We discovered that the magic sucking device is actually called the Banishing Ray. It would be used in the event of a wizard breaking severe magical laws like revealing magic to mortals or committing crimes like murder and rape with the aid of magic. The council thought that this process would be dangerous as draining a person's core can be fatal. So they decided to just snap a person's wand. While this may mean they still retain their magic, wandless magic is not sufficient to perform killing curses or mind control hexes and using another wizard's wand is just as bad if not worse due to the unpredictability." Megan revealed to the kids.

"So, how do we disable that thing and how do we get the jump on our favourite villains?"

Chris and Ben

"You know, I never thought that wizards existed. I always thought that magic and all that fairy tale stuff was a load of bull." Chris told Ben as they just sat around their plastic cell.

"I agree, I was always a man of science and facts myself. In fact back home in Seattle..."Freddie started to say before being interrupted by the appearance of a hooded figure in their cell.

"Longcape. What do we have the pleasure of having Evilini's personal bitch enter our jail cell?" Chris spat at 'Longcape'.

"Tisk, tisk. You should watch that temper of yours. I come in peace and have brought a peace offering." 'Longcape' said before releasing Chris and Ben and opening his robe to hand them their wands.

"Why are you helping us? After all, it was you that experimented on us in the first place." Ben said after retrieving the wands of his friends.

"Is that how you thank the person who released you and gave you the wands of your friends?" 'Longcape' told Ben

"Hey, we have all our friends' wands except Freddie's. What happened to him?" Chris asked 'Longcape'.

'Longcape' just dropped his robe and the teens looked on in shock at Freddie.

So, I know it wasn't really a shocker but still I thought this was one of the best non-action, non-fluffy chapters I've written. Not that I've written many of those. I hope you enjoy this chapter and until next time read on.


	19. Defeating the Big Bad

Hey guys, this may be a long chapter as I want the next chapter to be an epilogue. It's hard to believe it's almost the end. Since it's near Christmas, I guess you guys deserve a present. I'm releasing the last two chapters simultaneously about within 12 hours apart so I can rest. Hope you guys enjoy the end, not the end of the world though. Lol. On to the story then, I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 19: Defeating the Big Bad

Russo Lair

"So, you're telling us that the machine is connected to its personal generator and if we sever the connection then it would be useless?" Lizzie asked the adults in the room as the teens prepared to flash back into the Parliament of Magic.

"Yeah, because the Banishing Ray was never meant for combat purposes. The power would then be sent into a storage room in Wiztech, awaiting the birth of new wizards to inhibit them to." Jerry explained to the teens gathered in front of him.

"I always wanted to know, when siblings lose their family wizard competition what happens to their powers? Dawn asked Jerry.

"Dawn, you have a full wizard's power since you aren't a natural wizard. No offence. Natural wizards have the full power spilt between them and their siblings, so once the competition is won all the power goes into the winner." Megan Russo explained to her former wizard pupil.

"I hate to be rude but I think we should leave soon so that we can rescue our friends as soon as possible." Maya bluntly said to everybody in the room.

"Yeah, we need to kick Evilini's ass because she messed with Beatrice and Alex. Come on, we need to show them that nobody messes with the Russos and gets away with it." Max said while mentally preparing himself for the big confrontation.

"Max, don't let your anger cloud your judgement. If you do that, we are no different from them. What, I saw that quote in a movie once and I always wished I could say it."Kelbo said and changed the subject when everybody looked at him oddly.

"Ok guys, we should leave now so we can save them. Wish us luck!"Justin said to his friends before saying farewell to his dad, uncle and aunt.

Gigi and Michael 

"Michael wait. You don't understand." Gigi pleaded to Michael as he stormed away from her.

"Okay then. Please enlighten me on your plight." Michael said with a thick English accent.

"I always felt jealous when I saw how Justin looked at Alex and wished that he would look at me that way. I admit it, I used you to make him jealous. But, when I saw how sweet you are I fell in love with you." Gigi said as the tears streamed down her face and ruining her make-up.

"I need to think about this Gertrude. Give me some time to myself." Michael asked Gigi and as she left him he began to think about his next course of action.

TJ

"Alex, I see that you're looking as beautiful as ever. Are you not happy to see me?" TJ said as he was rubbing her cheek with his finger.

"You're the sickest fucker that I've ever come across." Alex said as she literally spat in TJ's face.

TJ just laughed and got ready to undress Alex when Stevie came barging into Alex's cell.

"I'm going to pretend that I never saw that. I need to talk to you outside." Stevie said as she and TJ left Alex's cell.

"Ok, what's so important that you need to go in there and drag me out of my torture session?"TJ asked while not making any effort of hiding his displeasure.

"The issue is that one of the prisoners is unaccounted for. Freddie Benson is nowhere to be found while Longcape was the last one to see him." Stevie reported the situation to her fellow evil wizard.

"So where is Ronald Longcape anyway?" TJ asked Stevie.

"He was last seen entering the cell of another two prisoners. Chris Evans and Ben Tennyson. Do you think that Benson could have taken him out and is masquerading as him?" Stevie asked TJ as she tried to hide her unease.

"Nonsense, that kid doesn't have the guts to try and take out a guy like Longcape. Let's go into the lounge and relax, we'll ask Longcape about it when he goes there for his coffee." TJ reassured Stevie as they made their way to the Council lounge.

Freddie, Chris and Ben 

"Freddie! How the hell did you escape and knock Longcape out?" Chris asked Freddie with awe.

"He was busy gloating about his success to me. I just used the sharp ends on the chair to try and cut through the plastic chains holding me and when he was distracted I just had him in a chokehold and knocked him out." Freddie said as his two friends just looked on in amazement.

"Don't forget guys we're still in this hell hole. Got any ideas on how to escape and rendezvous with the inevitable rescue party?" Ben asked his two friends.

"We just call them up on our wands and decide on the rendezvous area before freeing the others and kicking Evilini's fat ass." Freddie stated Chris and Ben who agreed to the plan.

"Justin, where are you? We managed to escape but we need a place to meet up with you guys." Chris said into his wand.

"_Chris, who else is with you? How did you manage to escape?" _Justin's voice crackled from Chris's wand.

The Wizteens

The fivesome flashed into the holding area hoping to be able to release their friends. They were about to start their search when Chris managed to get his call across to Justin.

"_Freddie managed to knock out Longcape and sneaked into the cell me and Chris are in to bust us out. Where do we meet up?"_ Ben's voice emitted from Justin's wand.

"I think that we should meet in their cell as that makes things simpler for them." Lizzie suggested.

"Yeah, and after that we can free our friends before facing Evilini and co." Max said to his friends.

The Wizteens then informed Chris of the plan and soon made their way to the cell which their friends have hid in.

Evilini

"So, what is this I hear of you getting a boyfriend?"Evilini

said as she tried to engage in a conversation with her former star pupil.

"It's none of your damn business. Don't you dare hurt him." Beatrice said with venom in her tone of voice.

"Now is that the way you treat your favourite professor?" Evilini taunted Beatrice.

"Yeah right, I was young and foolish when you taught me. I have seen the light now." Beatrice spat at Evilini.

"I would love to continue this chat but it seems that my subordinates can't get a damn thing done. Ciao. " Evilini said as she left Beatrice to wait for the rescue party.

The Wizteens

"So, everybody understand the plan?" Ben asked his friends..

"Me, Freddie, Ben and Maya will go destroy the power source for the so-called Banishing Ray. Justin and Chris will go release Alex while Max and Dawn will go release Beatrice." Lizzie recited from memory.

"Good, now let's move out."Justin said and the teens all left for their individual tasks.

Freddie, Lizzie, Ben and Maya

"I'm so proud of you! It was damn incredible how you just subdued Longcape and sneaked into their cell." Lizzie said as she kissed Freddie on the cheek making him blush.

"Damn, Ben. I thought I would be the one to save your ass especially since you saved mine from Gigi and her sex slave." Maya said while hugging Ben tightly.

"Woah, get down. I think I see Stevie and TJ in the council lounge area. We have to sneak past them or else it wouldn't be so easy to destroy the generator." Ben said as he motioned for his friends to crouch.

"Okay, well the generator is up this hallway. Let's go." Freddie said and the group followed his lead.

Max and Dawn

"So, according to this map of the premises Beatrice's cell is the closest to the council chambers and is up this pathway." Dawn said as she and Max made their way to their destination.

"So, how is being a wizard to you? Like do you enjoy it?" Max awkwardly said as he tried to fill the silence.

"Well, despite all the problems that I see you guys go through on a daily basis. I think that it's kinda cool to have magical powers that can do almost anything." Dawn admitted.

"Are you guys planning on doing anything after this whold ordeal is over?" Max asked.

"Well, we were hoping that since we helped saved them that the council would help us enrol in a muggle school. Preferably Tribeca Prep since you guys are all there." Dawn said as the two teens neared Beatrice's cell.

Justin and Chris

Seeing that Alex's cell is quite near Ben and Chris', Chris and Justin made their way there and were soon right in front of the cell door.

"Well, it's now or never. Chris guard the door as I'm going in." Justin said as Chris nodded in approval.

"Oh my god. Justin! Let me out of these god damn chains." Alex said as she struggled in the plastic chains.

"What the hell did those assholes do to you?" Justin said as he released Alex.

"Well, besides the fact that TJ violated me in so many ways. The rest of them never really had any contact with me." Alex said as she shook her head in disgust.

Justin tried to keep his anger in check as he and Alex exited the cell. The 3of them soon notified the others of their status and made their way to the rendezvous point.

Evilini

Evilini had just come back from a coffee break when she decided to check up on her cronies.

"What the fuck happened when I was out?" Evilini exclaimed as she saw Longcape knocked out on a cell floor, TJ and Stevie arguing in the council chambers to the amusement of the council members and Michael avoiding any contact from anybody else.

"Attention, assholes. The prisoners are attempting a jail break so be on your guard." Evilini announced via the intercom.

She then sank back into the chair regretting that she had not gone with robots as her lackeys instead.

Freddie, Lizzie, Ben and Maya

"Well, we're here. But how do we destroy this thing anyway? Ben asked his compatriots as they stood in front of the big generator powering the Banishing Ray.

"Well, Jerry told us that we should just disconnect the wires and it would be powerless." Lizzie said.

They just went around the generator and just disconnected the wires while quietly contemplating why would the task at hand be so easy.

"Well, that seemed too easy. I'm kinda suspicious that this is a trap." Maya said as she held onto Ben for support.

"I've had that weird feeling but I think we should just make our way to the rendezvous point." Freddie said and the teens made their way there while trying to remain stealthy.

In their haste of leaving they failed to notice the lone wand sitting in the generator...

Max and Dawn

"Beatrice, are you ok?" Max asked as he released the shackles holding his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I saw Evilini and apparently she's just as big of a bitch as I remembered. Please tell me that you have a plan." Beatrice said as Dawn and Max supported her as she walked.

"Well, we managed to disable the generator powering the Banishing Ray so that our powers are not at risk. Freddie helped Chris and Ben escape. Justin and Chris then helped Alex break out of her cell." Dawn recapped to Alex.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to subdue them and just go home as my feet is killing me." Max said and the girls just laughed at his simple mindedness.

Stevie and TJ

Stevie and TJ were waiting in the council chambers defending the prisoners.

Gigi and Michael soon made their way there after Evilini left to get the Banishing Ray. Gigi and Michael were not talking as Michael seemed to be deep in thought.

"You ready to kick some ass?" TJ asked his

"TJ, keep your dick in your pants. We lost against these guys last time so we can't make the same mistake again." Stevie said to TJ.

"Where is that wizard prick, Longcape anyway?" Gigi asked out of the blue.

"I'm over here you plastic whore. Where's the boss?" Longcape said as he rubbed his temples. He was suffering a migraine after being woken up by TJ in Chris and Ben's cell.

"She said she had to get the Banishing Ray so we have to hold them off just like last time." Michael said.

The Wizteens

"So you guys ready to end this?" Justin asked his friends.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Chris shouted and the rest of the teens agreed with him.

"Let's go kick some Evil ass." Maya shouted to rally her friends.

The group then stormed the chamber and attacked the lackey's stationed there.

"We are still here, you know." Crumbs shouted over from his chair.

"It's no use Crumbs. We just have to avoid the blasts." Council member Ciara said as Council member Natalie enjoyed the big fight happening.

Justin and Alex were facing down TJ. TJ had trouble firing spells back at the couple after Justin fried his robotics with an electricity spell. Alex shot a killing curse at TJ as she tried to keep her anger in check as she duelled TJ.

Freddie and Lizzie were teaming up to duel Stevie. After dodging a stunning hex that Stevie fired at them, Freddie shot a freezing spell at her while Lizzie shot her own slow mo spell at Stevie. Stevie conjured a shield to block it and shot a fire spell at the duo.

Chris and Dawn were facing Longcape. Longcape has been greatly hampered as when Freddie stole his robe, his wand was in it. He had to borrow Stevie's spare wand to fight. Chris noticed this and just kept shooting a telekinetic spell at him making him fly about. Dawn just added to the pain by setting him on fire.

Beatrice and Max were fighting Michael and Gigi. Michael had used Gigi as a shield when Max shot a lightning spell at them. Gigi had been injured so when Beatrice shot a blasting spell at her Gigi just passed out.

"Yeah, I give up. Thanks for knocking out that bitch though. I'm sorry that I helped Evilini, I only did that because of Gigi." Michael said as he knelt down and gave up to the couple. Beatrice and Max just shrugged and used the plastic shackles on him.

Ben and Maya stood watch for when Evilini showed up, learning from their mistake last time. Eventually, the Wizteens overpowered the lackeys and they were soon bound by plastic handcuffs.

"Deja Vu, bitches! Wait, why isn't this thing working?" Evilini said as she fumbled about with the Banishing Ray.

"We disabled it by disconnecting the generator, moron. Good night." Maya said to Evilini as she fell unconscious as Dawn ran over to her and just punched her out.

"That was for hurting me and my friends, bitch." Dawn said as she spat at Evilini.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Max said as he held Beatrice.

The Wizteens soon released the council members and flashed their way home.

"We have just gotten word that the council has been freed and the infiltrators are being led to Wizard court. Survailence footage has told us that the heroes of this adventure is the Russo family. So, next time you see the Russos go buy them a beer since they saved your lives. This is Low Siew Sin from Wizard news daily signing off.

That was awesome wasn't it? Well, I'm keeping the author's note short since the AN next chapter would be extra long. Until next time, read on.


	20. Back to the usual way of things

Ok, this is it guys. The final chapter of this story. I hope you forgive me if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I'm thinking of creating a spin-off humour story explaining Theresa's absence in the story. What do you guys think about that? I'm still thinking about whether to do a sequel to this story, but I'm going to leave a few clues in this chapter. Last thing, look at the last two paragraphs of this story. You may find something cool or interesting there. So, for the final time for this story, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Episode 20: Back to the usual way of things 

After the Wizteens flashed back into the lair, they were enveloped in a big group hug by the adults.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You stopped Evilini and her goons and freed the council. Justin, can I have a word with you?" Kelbo said as he hugged them.

"Well, you just proved to the wizard world that a bunch of teens can do what nobody else dares to do. I'm especially proud of my former employees, you guys have come a long way." Jerry said as he pat Freddie on the back.

"Yeah, because I taught them. All jokes aside, I'm really proud of you guys. I'm trying to enrol you guys in Tribeca Prep since Max, Beatrice, Justin and Alex are all studying there already.

Justin and Kelbo

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, uncle Kelbo?" Justin asked his uncle with concern.

"I was wondering if you saw a wand in the generator when you shut it down." Kelbo asked his nephew.

"I didn't shut the generator down. But I could go ask Ben about it if you want." Justin said as he tried to leave but was held back by Kelbo.

"No, I think that should be a matter for another day. Enjoy your victory now. By the way, hold onto Alex and don't let her go ok?" Kelbo advised Justin.

"Ok, but why are you telling me this now? Not that I don't appreciate your support but why do you say that when she's my sister." Justin asked his uncle.

"Because your aunt Megan and I used to date. We were in love but we broke up when our parents were against us being together. That plus the fact that your dad gave his power to me drove Megan away from us and she left. What I'm saying is that follow your heart and don't care what people think." Kelbo advised and Justin just hugged him and made his way back to his friends.

"Do you ever regret breaking up? Because I admit I do." Megan revealed as she entered Justin's room.

"It's just like you to overhear other people's conversations. Yeah I do, can we try making this work again?" Kelbo said but Megan just answered with a kiss.

Chris and Dawn 

Chris called his girlfriend and told her about all that he had gone through. Tabitha was shocked at the experience that Chris has had and asked whether he would be coming back anytime soon.

"Yeah, I'm just going to say goodbye to them and I'll start my journey home. Bye, Tabitha." Chris said as he shut his phone.

"So, you're heading back home?" Dawn asked her friend.

"Yeah, I miss everything back in Chicago. I miss my girlfriend and I don't think that even with you guys here can help me adjust here." Chris admitted.

"We are all going to miss you, Chris. So, are you ever coming back?" Dawn asked her friend as they shared a goodbye hug.

"I dunno but if you guys miss me, you could just call me on my wand." Chris said as he set off to return home.

Freddie and Lizzie 

"So it feels weird going through all this and then suddenly it's all over huh?" Freddie asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, the weirdest part is adapting back into normal life with our new powers. I wonder how the Russos have done this all their life." Lizzie wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but we will go through it together so it won't be so bad right?" Freddie asked as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Well, it's you and me. So, how can we not go through whatever life throws at us?" Lizzie told her boyfriend.

Freddie then kissed his girlfriend for her cheesiness.

Max and Beatrice

"Why do I keep having this odd feeling that defeating Evilini was a little too easy." Max said to his girlfriend.

"I've got that feeling too but I'm not scared as I have my big, strong boyfriend is here to protect me." Beatrice said as she kissed Max on the cheek.

"I'm not that strong, I had the guys help me to rescue you. Why do you stick with me anyway?" Max asked.

"You did not run away. You jumped at the chance to save me and that's one of the qualities that made me fall in love with you. Besides being funny and cute."Beatrice said as she blushed upon finding out that she told Max that she loved him.

"Well I love you too. You're smart and beautiful. You stick with me despite all my odd quirks. And most of all you helped me defeat Evilini and that was bad ass." Max told Beatrice and the two engaged in a heated make out session.

Ben and Maya

"So, we went the classic route from being best friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend? Feels like a cheesy romance movie don't you think?" Maya pointed out to her boyfriend.

"I would think that we were more of an action movie since we duelled with Evilini's gang and stuff." Ben argued to his girlfriend.

"You've got a point there. Do you think things between us would ever be the same again?" Maya asked Ben.

"Well, we can now flirt more openly now. But, we can still talk about our problems with each other so we can still be us." Ben told Maya.

"Good, because it would break my heart if we broke up and never spoke to each other again." Maya said to Ben with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen since I hate to be ignored by my best friend/girlfriend." Ben said and Maya just kissed him.

Justin and Alex

"I've never felt so violated in my life. TJ is one sick cunt." Alex cursed as Justin tried to calm her down.

"Honey, it's ok now. TJ and the rest of them have been sent to Azberkan and they wouldn't bother us again." Justin reassured his girlfriend/sister.

"Yeah but I still feel sick. Can you help me get through this?" Alex asked.

Justin didn't even need convincing, he now set out to psychologically heal his sister from the traumatizing event just like he did after the Stone of Dreams situation.

Council Chambers

"We need to find a way to thank the Russo family for their help in rescuing us." Council member Fischella said to the other members of the council.

"We will think of a way but a more pressing issue is the Excalibur wand being found inside the Banishing Ray generator." Council member Van Persie said.

"I will send a elite team of scientist and researchers to retrieve it and have them do research on it." Crumbs told the other council members before they shifted the topic to less urgent issues.

Evilini's jail cell

Evilini was sitting quietly in her cell contemplating her defeat when suddenly she heard somebody flash in.

"You have failed me, Evilini. I entrusted you with this operation and you screwed it up." A man in a hooded cloak said to Evilini.

"Master, if you freed me I promise you that this will not happen again." Evilini pleaded.

"I'm sorry to do this but I can't risk anything. You have to dig out your own escape." The man said before he flashed out. Evilini sighed in defeat as she fell asleep.

So, in hindsight the Stone of Dreams situation wasn't just any normal family vacation as it started a lot of things.

Well, that's it. I finally finished this story. So, how was it for a first timer? I know Dragon, Harper and Beatrice's family seemed to disappear in the last 5 chapters but they just lived their own lives and nothing particularly interesting happened. Well, only when they got to the Russo sub shop which seemed to cause havoc there. Do you want me to do a spin off telling the stories of these guys plus Theresa? Or do you have any ideas for other stories or even a sequel. Tell me in the reviews. And for the final time for now, read on.


End file.
